Insulted prey
by Attack on MLG
Summary: "Why's he bleeding?" The Fire ninja went to pull up the black hoodie but Cole fidgeted uncomfortably, groaning as the elder poked at his cuts. "Guess that he collided with a 'Team Jay' mob? Haha…no?" Running a hand through his hair shamefully. "Rape, Kai." Jay spat, inching closer to his idiot brother. "Cole. Was. Raped. Do you understand!"
1. Violation

"Let me in! Let me in! Let me in!" He repeatedly hammered his fists into the wooden door. A moment of annoyed yelling passed before the Earth ninja was let inside, throwing himself into his saviour's arms. Jay raised a brow at his friend's strange action, watching as he slowly looked up from the Lightning master's shoulder.

"Cole…?" One look at the shorter boy's face and Jay touched his right shoulder, confirming his suspicions at the feeling of damp cloth. Cole sniffed, wiping his eyes until the burned. The other boy stopped him, slamming him into his chest once more, squeezing him tightly. "Dude, what's the matter? Are you alright?" Jay felt the suddenly fragile teen tense up, stepping away slightly as his hands covered his mouth, muffling his quiet pleads for Jay's forgiveness.

Cole gulped nervously, shaking like a leaf. "I'm sorry, Jay. I'll wash it for you, I really will. Don't get mad at me please. I'm s-sure it'll come out!" This brought Jay's attention to his navy and white jacket, with the new addition of dark crimson smudges. The brunett's eyes expanded as his breath hitched, now deciding to look at his teammate's overall attire. Patches of the staining liquid began to appear through the noir colouring of Cole's hoodie, which he was demanded to take off. Jay had so many ideas as to what or who caused this to his bother, but he was felt with one once Cole sunk down the wall in a pitiful, hunched over crying fit. The wounds on his skin were an equal mix between slices of the flesh, burns, and painful bruises, tearing through the grey, once clean shirt. Jay also noticed how his friend suddenly began to readjust his loosened belt, cheeks blushing as he hoped the blue ninja hadn't realised.

Suddenly Lloyd ran over, overhearing all the commotion. He too, had the same reaction as Jay did. The blond instantly squatted down next to the victim, eyeing him with growing concern. He ever so badly just wanted to hug him in reassurance, but was afraid of causing many more tears. Cole silently reached out to his hoodie and clumsily put it back on, wincing as it grazed the majority of his wounds.

The two worried ninja looked at each other before Lloyd, without warning, slid his arms under the shaking boy and scooped him up bridal-style. The Earth ninja squirmed as his cheeks flushed and he buried his face into Lloyd's green shirt, unpausing the sobbing. Lloyd looked down at him, smiling softly despite th situation. Cole was surprisingly light, compared to his over-average appetite and his uncontrollable desire for cake and fast food. In all honestly, the Green ninja felt incredibly sorry for the younger teen; even before today's incident.

After he was hit with the position and forcibly aged to about Jay's age, Cole was left the youngest of the team. Kai even lectured Wu about making himself the new leader, now finding out that Cole wasn't as old as he had thought. Second of all, even we he was in Wu's care, he took note of the ninja and how they would mock Cole for his different food interests; it was horrid. And even though the little boy had a brutal upbringing in a life of crime, he was confused as to why ninja would have the nerve to bully each other.

"Definitely not banter." Lloyd muttered, returning back to reality. He nearly forgot he was holding Cole until they rushed past the kitchen, catching Kai's attention. "What the hell happened to you, wuss-puss?" He chuckled taking a sip of his water, furrowing his brows in curiosity. "Wait," He placed the glass on the counter, making his way up to the three. His cocky grin faded as he met Jay's glare. "Why's he bleeding?" The Fire ninja went to pull up the black hoodie but Cole fidgeted uncomfortably, groaning as the elder poked at his cuts. "Guess that he collided with a 'Team Jay' mob? Haha…no?" Running a hand through his hair shamefully.

"Rape, Kai." Jay spat, inching closer to his idiot brother. "Cole. Was. Raped. Do you understand?!" He so wanted to slap the cocky son-of-a-bitch.

Kai swallowed harshly, looking back at Lloyd's face of disappointment as Cole began crying again. "So a 'Team Cole' fan, then?"

"Get your sister, Kai." Lloyd growled. "Stop taking the piss and get out of my sight."

And with that, the defeated Fire ninja walked past the two, sending the black ninja longing glance of despair as he did as he was told.

* * *

Lloyd sighed as he knocked for a third time, still getting no response. Nya was asleep so Kai didn't bother waking her up, which was rubbish because Nya would be up for anything regarding Cole's wellbeing. About an hour ago he had taken Cole to the shared bedroom and carefully layed him down Kai's bed, watching as the black ninja moaned in his sleep.

"I know you're in there." He spoke through the door, his nose grazing across the wood slightly. "Uncle please let me in."

A tired groan was heard as Wu opened the door quietly. "What is the problem, Lloyd? Do you want to come in?" The Green ninja was quick to nod, immediately setting himself down opposite his Sensei.

"Its about Cole, isn't it? It's pains me that one of my best pupils has been taken advantage of in such a cruel way. Society these days… it's disgusting." Wu shook his head miserably, before smiling slightly. "Oh well."

"Oh well?" Lloyd repeated, staring at his Uncle in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Destiny decided for Cole to become victimised. Maybe it was karma or merely fate."

"So it was Cole's fault?" The teen blinked, unsure what Wu was saying.

Wu simply chuckled. "Possibly. Being a ninja draws a lot of attention to you, even if you look like a pedestrian."

"I guess so… Anyways, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly, Nephew."

"What time did Cole come home? Do you remember?"

Wu paused for a moment, thinking. "I heard him and Jay at about half eleven pm. Why?"

"Don't worry." _Shit_. "Thanks anyways, Sensei! Goodnight!"

* * *

"Wake up! It's a Wednesday!" Wu wacked the gong loudly as his students flopped out of bed, groaning at the open curtains. Jay sprawled on his bed and fidgeted in the sheets. Zane simply stood up and walked out the door, heading to the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. Lloyd sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"We had like three hours of sleep~" He mumbled, slowly getting up. Kai shuffled to the end of the top bunk, completely forgetting who's bed he was on, and toppled off the side.

"Fucks sake…" Kai muttered, painfully standing up. As soon as he did so, his eyes locked with Cole's wide ones. The black ninja stared at his friend, mouth open slightly.

"Kai, are you okay?" He asked, straightening his back. "That looked quite painful-"

"Why the hell are you in my bed?!" Kai yelled, leaping onto his own bed and pulling the covers away. "Who do you think you ARE?!" The Fire ninja then slammed the smaller boy's back into the wall, his head following in suit. Kai hurriedly pinned the other's arms above his head, using his free arm to take hold of Cole's jaw aggressively.

"Whoa, that escalated quickly." Jay stated, dirty thoughts swamping his mind.

"Kai, let~n-nghh~" Cole whimpered as the elder let go of his face and moved forwards, between his legs, forcing them forwards as well. A sharp cry of pain escaped the Earth ninja's mouth as he was forced into an extremely uncomfortable position. He could see Lloyd and Jay standing there, mouths open and speechless. Kai stared down at him with the Devil's smirk, looking deep into his soul.

"K-Kai, stop!-" The fiery boy clamped his hand over the shorter one's mouth, before taking a quick glance at Cole's restrained wrists. Suddenly Kai's hand lit up in flames, the other one removed from the other's mouth as he screamed and begged for it to stop. Jay went for Kai, but Wu held him back with Lloyd. Kai just sat there, leaning over his friend as he destroyed the skin happily.

Cole was ready to pass out, the heat in the room and the pain in his body becoming too much. Just as Kai extinguished the flames, he lent over and whispered into the black ninja's ear: "Sleep in my bed again and you'll see rape as a walk in the park."

Cole shuddered as he thought back to last night, the haunting memories becoming too much for him to take. His bottom lip quivered as tears fell from his eyes, Kai still having a firm grip on his arms.

"That's enough, Kai. You may stop." And with that, the said ninja removed himself from Cole's shaking body, and hopped off the bed. Wu stared at Cole as he examined his wrists, his tears stinging as they fell onto the wound. "Grow up, Cole." Everyone stared at the Senei in disbelief. "The master of Earth shouldn't be loosing to Fire! Assaulted or not, you could have easily beaten him. I want you to go to Zane and get cleaned up. He shall not come to you."

"Sensei, I'm sorry to have failed you…" Cole apologised, looking down shamefully.

With a simple "Hm" Wu left the bedroom quietly, ordering Lloyd and Jay to take out the gong.


	2. Obsession

A month had passed since Cole's violation. He still had scars, emotional scars, that stuck to him like glue as they ate him out from the inside whenever the topic was brought up. Kai's scars on his wrists were beginning to fade; slowly, but surely. Since that night Wu had been keeping a rather annoying eye on all his students when they left the Bounty, whether it was out into the woods or a simple swim in the occasional lake.

Cole felt sick. His insides churned as he let out the rare gag or cough, his head pounding as fast as his heart. Only an hour ago had Zane asked the distant question no one had dared to say. "Do you know who the Rapist was, Cole?" Just that sentence caused the black ninja to choke on his juice as everyone stared at him in question.

"No. No I don't." The answer was simple, but the outcome was brutal. An uproar of accusations and threats sounded as breakfast was ruined. Kai yelling at his younger brother as to how he couldn't remember anything, Jay asking why Cole didn't phone him for help and Lloyd getting surprisingly worked up about how the previous leader forgot the face that haunted his frequent nightmares.

Unfortunately Cole was forced to in his chair and to take the verbal abuse one word at a time until their Sensei would finish. He glanced over at the elder, noting how he had paused his meal to watch the scene unfold. Nya tried to shut Kai and Jay up, noticing the visible distress build up as Cole squirmed in his seat, while Zane obliviously began tidying up the empty plates on the table. The scowl of disappointment sent by his Sensei as he disobeyed his shouts to sit down and stormed out the dining room was still fresh in his mind.

"I can't take this…" Cole whimpered to himself as he layed down on his bed, not the one underneath. After Kai's strange punishment for the deed, Cole new that he should never do it again, even though he woke up there not remembering climbing in. The bruises on his body had faded more-or-less, bringing the emotional ninja some hope for once. "I'm no Earth ninja… Can't even look after myself let alone my brothers…" A hand ran itself through the black locks of Cole's hair as he sighed.

He didn't know what came over him after that. A huge grin spread across his face as he let out a laugh of bliss. He just sat there, laughing to his heart's content as the horrid event flashed before his eyes.

 _"Stop kicking, you bitch!"_

 _"Let me go! I'm not a bitch!" Cole's breath hitched as he found himself pinned against the alley wall, his attacker licking his lips devilishly at his prize._

 _"How old are you?" He suddenly asked, eyeing the teen creepily._

 _"Nearly seventeen~n-nghh~" The young boy groaned as the taller figure forced the victim's legs around his waist, tying his wrists together as they were placed around the neck of the hoodie._

 _The guy smirked. "It's better when you can't move, slut."_

"Slut…" Cole whispered, feeling his breaths become restrained and painful. "I-I'm not a S-Slut…!" He told himself as his eyes began to sting. _Not now. Calm down, Cole!_ The Earth ninja fidgeted in his sheets as the nightmare replayed itself on repeat, sending the helpless outcast into panic mode.

"GET OFF ME!" Cole's screams echoed through the ship, catching everyone's attention. The four teens hurried into the bedroom, watching as their friend sobbed uncontrollably into his pillow and punched the mattress in agitation.

"He's having a panic attack. Big deal." Kai stated, chuckling in amusement as his brother hyperventilated helplessly, finding it quite humouring. Jay leapt up on to the bunk bed and grabbed Cole by the shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Cole! Get a hold of yourself, you're alright! Calm down!" Ignoring the Lightning ninja, the traumatised victim begged Jay to take the man off of him, despite no one being there to remove. Jay causciously wrapped his arms around his best friend, hugging him lightly. "Deep breaths, Cole… Its okay I'm here, calm down… deep breaths…" Kai eyed the blue-clad ninja as he let Cole tug and pull on his gi, dampening the cloth. "That's it. That's it, sweetie. Good boy." He soothed, earning a snort from the Fire ninja when he said "sweetie.".

Nya jabbed Kai in the ribs with her elbow, mouthing threats and cusses at him angrily. "What? It's nice to the tough guy break." He said, folding his arms over his chest. Lloyd stared up at Jay as Cole settled for a soft whimper, not daring to look at the spectators. Jay petted the younger's hair, whispering reassuring words into his ear. "Wow, Jay." Lloyd looked impressed. "When did you become so motherly?"

Jay responded with an embarrassed chuckled, his cheeks darkening slightly.

"Thank you… Jay," Cole choked into his chest, feeling pathetic. "I love you so much… thank you…"

Nya "Aww-ed" at the brotherly love, but Kai took it completely differently by stomping out the bedroom without another word. Zane followed in suit, wanting to finish the new programming on Falcon.

"I love you too, Cole. Don't ever forget that." Jay felt his eyes widen as the shorter boy snuggled into his chest like a puppy. Jay rubbed Cole's back comfortably, placing a small kiss on his brother's head.

"So, are they like a thing, or?" Lloyd whispered to Nya, who just giggled quietly.

"No, Lloyd. Jay's as straight as a pin and we all know that." Lloyd chuckled awkwardly at the confirmation. "Cole just needs to know that he's worth something to us. That's all."

* * *

"I have a task for you all today." Wu spoke as his students sat down in front of him, Nya leaning curiously on the door frame, keeping a close eye on Cole. The Earth ninja had missed lunch due to his long sleep he had in Jay's arms as the blue ninja was forced to stay up and calm his brother if he seemed on edge.

The Sensei peered down at his pupils. "We are running low on supplies and everyday essentials. I would like you five to collect the items on the list."

"But Sensei Wu! You usually just send one of us out to get them. Why now all five?" Jay questioned, confused.

"I can't risk another one of my ninja loosing their sanity." He stated, poking Cole in the gut with his staff. "I can't deal with hysterical screaming during my meditation. It isn't healthy for anyone." Cole slowly looked up at his Sensei, saddened eyes showing his inside pain. "Continuing!" He handed Lloyd a sheet of paper. "You shall all stay together and only split if necessary." The old man stared down at the youngest of the five, shaking his head slowly. "Seeing as Cole his mentally confused, I would like one of you to be his buddy and keep a close eye on him throughout the day." Instantly Jay's hand shot up.

"Me! I'm already his buddy, so it kinda works out already!" He giggled happily as Cole leaned on his shoulder, sadly agreeing with every word his Master spoke about him. Shortly after the boys were instructed to go and find a sutible outfit to blend in.

Upon entering the bedroom Zane and Jay rushed to their trunks and began removing their gis immediately. Lloyd did too, but paused as he noticed Cole struggling slightly. Walking over in his jeans and half-buttoned shirt, Lloyd randomly pulled out some skinny jeans and a plain black shirt, shoving them in Cole's arms.

"Dude, calm down." He said, smiling. "Nothing's gonna happen to you. I promise." After a moment Cole quietly nodded in thanks, suddenly becoming extremely shy. Lloyd grinned, patting his shoulder playfully and returning to his bed to find his shoes.

Kai scooped up some more hair gel and applied it to his hair, making sure that the spikes were literally on point. He'd deliberately placed the decent sized mirror on the shelf of his possessions because that gave him the perfect view of the room without anyone realising. He snickered, watching as Jay tripped up and nearly missed his bed as his face collided with his pillow. Zane sat on the edge of his bed, waiting patiently for everyone to finish. Lloyd was, by the looks of it, sorting out his hair. Self-centred, much? Kai thought, not liking the Green ninja's behaviour. How vein.

Cole took off his gi and placed it to one side as he reached for the dark shirt Lloyd had got him. This took Kai off guard. Sure, they shared a room and whatever, but Kai had never really caught a full glimpse of what hid under all those black and grey clothes of his. It annoyed him that Cole had his back facing the mirror, but soon turned around to put the shirt on. Kai watched as the fitting fabric of the shirt hugged the teen in all the right places, unaware that he was being watched like a hawk.

* * *

"There's only two things!" Lloyd exclaimed as he read the sheet. "Milk and toilet paper? How cliché is that?!"

Zane smiled, amused by the childish outburst. "Lloyd, that means that we can all return home quickly and impress your uncle with our speed." He assured, getting the green ninja to lighten up a bit.

"Yeah, but why all five of us? The other three could've just stayed at home, though."

"That is correct, yes." The Nindroid looked at the shorter boy, thinking. "Yes. That is quite strange as to why everyone is coming-"

"I got the milk!" Jay yelled triumphantly as he clinked the bottles into the shopping basket. "Where the hell is Kai at?"

"Jay." Lloyd eyed the older boy. "Where's Cole?"

"Oh." Jay smiled sheepishly but the fear in his eyes stayed forever present. "With Kai?"

"Are you certain?" He pressed on, growing irritated.

"Positive!" Jay exclaimed as Lloyd nodded in approval. "I think."

Kai growled to himself as Cole continued to follow behind him, eyes big and innocent. Lugging around toilet paper was bad enough. Now he had to lug around one of his least favourite people. "Say something then." Kai snapped over his shoulder, the silence becomig excruciating. "Make a sarcastic comment. Talk about cake, I don't know."

Cole briefly perked up at the sound of 'Cake', but proceeded to stay shut. Kai just wanted to find Lloyd and go. He hated public spaces, well, unless it's full of fangirls, but yes, he hated public spaces a lot more than he really should. The Fire Ninja suddenly began to drag Cole down the numerous isles, his head darting back and forth as he looked for his brothers. Jay was the first to notice and yelled loudly at Kai as the two approached the other half of their team.

"Idiot!" Kai punched Jay in the arm aggressively. "You left me alone with him!"

The Lightning ninja glared back. "And? That make no difference does it?" He snapped back, eyes flashing electric blue as he grinned cheakily.

"Bring it on, Sparky!"

"Don't! Please don't fight!" Cole pushed Kai away from Jay, harder than he probably intended to. He stared them both with pleading eyes. "You're both lucky that it's daytime because I could still shut you up for good!" He threatened, slightly angry.

Kai let out a snort of laughter as everyone looked at him. "What's so funny, Kai?" Zane questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand." He insisted, brushing it off. "I just had some de javu. That's all." And with that the three stood outside the shop, watching as Lloyd and Zane paid for the supplies.

"Where to now?" Jay asked as the group began to walk round the corner, just as a large mob of girls slowly eyes them, squealing far too loud for Kai to handle.

"Hey, thanks for noticing us!" Jay thanked the fangirls, slightly nervous. "But we, we really have to go now!" He laughed nervously as the larger group began to paced closer to the ninja, eager smiles lighting up their faces. Almost instantly the boys were prepared to run off and never return, but Cole stayed put. He began to slowly walk in his brothers' direction as he pulled out a pot and poured two tables into his palm, before stealing Kai's water bottle from his open jacket pocket, pausing as the fire ninja spun around. "Hey, that's mine! What are you doing?"

"Takin' my meds." Cole stated, swallowing the solids with the clear liquid, before taking another gulp of the water. Kai watched in mixed emotions as the black ninja happily drank his water, forgetting about the fangirl about to charge at them. Nodding at his other three teammates, Kai counted down from three.

"Three."

"Two."

"One." It seemed that the girls were listening in on the plan because they ran at the exact same time, creeping the ninja out greatly. As Lloyd, Zane and Jay ran for their lives, Kai ran towards the screaming crowd, seeing Cole chuck him his water bottle.

No way. No way was Kai going to just let his friend sacrifice himself to the fangirls. The ninja had faced Serpentine, the Great Devourer, and Master Chen! But nothing compared to the evil wrath of the Fangirl.

"Kai!" Cole shouted as he began to run for dear life. The crowd was catching up fast. Too fast the the Fire ninja's liking. Without thinking Kai scooped up the shorter male, bridal-style, and began a mad dash down the empty streets.

"Put me down!" Cole hissed, his cheeks flushed. "This isn't good publicity!"

"Fine." Kai carefully placed Cole on the pavement, smirking as he winked at the flustered ninja. "Have fun!" He shouted as he dashed off. Cole slowly stood up, dusting himself off, only to be knocked down again with a much more greater force. Cole's head wacked the concrete as blood began to appear; the young girls ignored him, only wanting one ninja for themselves.

"KAAAAIIIIIII!"

* * *

 **In this chapter I decided to add I bit of feels with some humour to lighten the mood a bit, but I guess I put too many feels in this so y'all gonna have to deal with it, boi. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first one! See you in chapter three!**


	3. Realisation

"Kai! Quickly, in here!" Lloyd called out, pulling the Fire ninja into a sudden alley. With a quick yelp he was pushed onto the ground, surrounded by a round of violent glares.

"What?" Kai steed up at his angry brothers, raising a brow suspiciously.

Jay squatted down next to him, before slapping him across the face. "You left Cole for dead!" He shouted, not caring if they were spotted. "You knew he was still disorientated and now we've lost him to the small people!"

"Small people? Jay, the fans are like our age or even younger-"

"They want everything you have. They try to get bits of your hair, clothes, and they'll probably even go for his medicine! He can't handle the harassment!"

"He insisted that I put him down." Lloyd face palmed in irritation.

"You better have a good excuse." He demanded, noticing Kai's nervous laughter.

Thr fire ninja scratched the back of his head. "He stopped to take his meds with my water. He was taking to long in his weird daze, so I ran back and scooped him up like a true gentleman."

"That doesn't make it any better, Kai." Zane said, deep in thought. "I'm going to send Falcon out to get Cole's location. We shouldn't have left him."

"Ha! See! You're all having a go at me when you're just as bad!" He leapt to his feet and began to walk slowly to the opening of the alley. "I'm gonna go back and see if I can find him."

"Kai, wait!"

An with that, completely ignoring the Green Ninja's orders, Kai began a causcious stroll back the direction he briefly remembered, taking random turns and shortcuts through the nearly empty town. The sky was darkening quickly, considering the early time they had left.

Shivering under the cold breeze, Kai lot his hand to warm himself up. "C'mon Cole…" He growled, keeping a sharp eye out. "Jay's gonna get the blame, anyway. What kind of buddy looses their friend?" He smirked at the reality of the situation, tempted to go back and tell Jay to go and look.

No. He had to find Cole before he lost the plot. Suddenly he froze in his steps, unsure what to do. There he was, battered and bruised, sitting on a bench with a _much_ older man.

Kai was scared.

They two were having a conversation, the man discretely shuffling closer and closer to the poor teen. He need to get him out of here. Now and fast.

"Oh! There you are Cole!" Kai laughed as he sat down on the of side of Cole, while the man on Cole's right put on a fake smile.

"Hello, your friend here was just talking to me." He rubbed Cole's thigh softly, squeezing it slightly. He enjoyed the small yelp of surprise. "He's very nice."

Cole moved more towards Kai, the Fire ninja noticing his quickly rising and falling chest. "I don't like, Kai…" He whimpered, now practically sitting on his lap. "He keeps touching me I can't do it again."

"Don't worry." Kai assured. "Just don't say anything and follow me." He slid Cole back down the bench so he could get up, harshly slapping away the elder man's hand as it snaked around Cole's waist.

"Cole. Let's go." He pulled the shorter boy up and behind him, keeping a tight hold of his hand. "Stay calm. I'm here I'll protect you."

The creepy man gradually rose from the bench, becoming slightly taller than Kai. "What are you, some kind of hero?" He stared at Cole as he stared back. "Your little friend was enjoying my company…"

Kai pulled Cole closer, glaring at the predator. "I take it you're the local Pedo?"

The man paused. "I have certain interests… that's none of you're business." Suddenly he reached for Cole, taking a firm hold on his waist.

"Get off him!" Kai yelled, tugging Cole back over to him. The smaller ninja latched onto the elder as if it were life support. "You're sick!"

"Can't help it if I see a nice ass." He guestured to Cole, smiling as the boy's cheeks heated up.

"I don't like this we need to go, Kai, please…" Cole mumbled quickly, clearly panicked. Kai looked down at him, gaze firm as he stared the creep in the eyes.

"Now we are leaving. If you follow us you'll regret everything." And with that, he once again cradled the black ninja in his arms as he began to run out of sight. When the guy didn't follow, he paused to take in Cole's beaten up state.

His clothes were dirty and the knees were worn out, as well as his bare arms being grazed and bruised from God-knows-what. What worried him the most was the harsh wound on his left temple, a good amount of dried and sticky blood going down the side of his face and matting in his hair.

"You're an idiot, Cole. You know that right?" Kai said as Cole stared up at him. "Why the hell did you even sit down with that guy? I get that you're troubled back have some common sense!"

"I'm sorry… He only started doing stuff when you came over! I swear!" His eyes where wide and innocent, as if he'd seen a ghost. "I didn't want to go through it again, Kai. I didn't want to go through all the pressure…"

"Pressure?"

Cole nodded quietly, forcing Kai to put him down. The Earth ninja froze, realising where they were. "In there… I-It happened in there…" His voice quivered as his eyes became glassy.

"I wanna see."

"Wha-"

"Let me see where they done it. There might be evidence." Kai insisted, beginning to walk into the darkness of the dead-end alley. Cole shivered as he slowly followed, not wanting to return. Silently he walked down the damp concrete, leaning into the brick wall for support.

"I'm guessing here?" Kai lit a flame as pointed into the darkest corner, catching Cole off guard.

"Y-Yes." He was shocked. "How did you know?"

Kai shrugged. "The two walls I guess come in handy if you want to be hidden and boxed in? I don't know."

His brother nodded slowly, rubbing his arm shyly. "T-Thank you for saving me, Kai…" He whispered, not making eye contact. "I didn't wanna have to go through it again…"

Kai chuckled proudly and walked back over to Cole. "No problem. Thank you for staying so calm through it all, though."

"I wasn't calm." Cole denied, rubbing his eyes. "I was scared."

"So was I!" Kai yelled. "As soon as I saw him with you I was absolutely petrified!"

The black ninja opened his mouth slightly in awe. "Y-you were scared for me?" His cheeks darkened, forcing him to look away. "I'm sorry for scaring you Kai-"

"Shut up." Kai suddenly spoke, growling slightly.

"K-"

"I said shut up!" He hissed, before extinguishing his flaming hand. Cole was suddenly met with Kai pulling him into his chest and holding him tightly. "Don't move…" He ordered, feeling Cole's heart skip a beat.

The alley was only silence as they stood there. "I'm gonna summon Flame." He said quietly, feeling Cole move to look at him.

"You can't do that!" He hissed, a headache forming rapidly. "It's gonna draw too much attention!"

"Is it that hard for me to get to come home with me?" Kai pleaded, more worried for his friend than desperate to get home. He let go of him and began to pace out the alley. "I don't want anything to happen to you!"

Cole stayed put, leaning against the damp wall, his headache blurring his vision slightly. Kai continued his rambling, stating how he didn't want to see his brother hurt again, completely oblivious th the black ninja's painful groaning.

"I mean, c'mon Cole! I know I come off as a shitty brother, but that's just because I didn't know that my actions would affect you like it did-" He slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide as he spun on his heel with his back to Cole.

"Wh-What…?" The shorter boy stared at his brother's back, unsure if he heard him right. "Excuse me?"

The Fire ninja felt the lump in his throat expand as a few tears escaped his eyes, guilty for everything. "I-I'm so sorry for doing it…" He choked out, turning to face the shocked minor. "I didn't know it would hurt you so bad!"

Cole let his mouth hang open, as his eyes released a silent waterfall of tears. "You took everything from me! My virginity! My first fucking kiss! You destroyed me!" He screamed lashing out at the elder teen. "Thanks to you Sensei thinks I'm weak! They al think I'm weak!" He threw a punch at Kai, who dodged it quickly.

"I know! You have no idea how upset I am! Really!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Cole wailed, all the shouting hurting his throat. "I should've recognised that hoodie a mile off!"

Kai sniffed, watching as the younger boy collapsed into himself on ground, shaking in a fit of tears. He lit his hand and sat next to Cole's body, not wanting to touch him.

"I had to limp home…" Cole whimpered, into his sleeve. Kai felt a sickening feeling in his stomach as he heard the little statement.

 _Did I really bang him that hard?_

"My back was bruised and my ass was tingling from where you'd slapped and squeezed it so many times-" His breath hitched as he squirmed , his insides screaming.

"I didn't force you-"

"YOU TIED MY WRISTS AND ANKLES AROUND YOU!" Cole shouted, punching the Fire ninja violently in the thigh. Kai grunted at the force, remembering about the boy's anger issues.

"I'm so sor—"

"There you are!" Jay's voice echoed in the alley, making the two distressed ninja state at each other in horror.

Lloyd approached the two, concern pastered on his face as he saw Cole crying. "What happened?" He looked at Kai, the sadness in his eyes growing.

Cole pointed weakly at Kai, his hand shaking like a leaf. "Him." He choked. "It was him."

Zane spoke up immediately. "What did Kai do?" Kai shook his head rapidly as Cole spoke, another flood of saltily tears raining down his cheeks.

"He was the rapist."

* * *

 **BOOM PLOT TWIST!**

 **I always had the idea of Kai being behind it from the start, explaining why his behaviour towards Cole was harsh and more than a little sexual. It would also explain why he stormed out in the cute scene between Jay and Cole.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot to read your lovely comments!**


	4. Aggression

"Cole get back." Jay violently tugged his brother across the concrete, further into the alley. Kai stared miserably at youngest of the five, the guilt crushing him as he stared back. Cole breathed heavily as Jay squatted down next to him, taking his hands in his. "I'm gonna take you home, okay?" A few tears slipped as the Earth ninja nodded, fully aware of Kai's betrayed expression. Holding his shaking hand tightly, Jay began to walk out the damp alley.

Cole's heart skipped a beat as Kai clamped his hand around his shin, not letting him walk. "Kai, get off!" He yelled, kicking his leg about. Lloyd glanced behind him as he finished his conversation with Nya, explaining the situation. "Okay, see ya later, bye." The blond hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket, spinning round on his heal. Jay was shouting loudly at the Fire ninja as he let go of his brother's leg, head low and no emotion present. Cole had backed into the wall and slid down it, his breaths becoming uneven. He groaned as his headache became worse.

"Listen!" Lloyd suddenly ordered, bringing all eyes on him. Zane blinked patiently, whilst Jay's were ablaze anger and annoyance. Kai stared at the teen, his glassy orbs of amber holding a worryingly devilish blaze. Cole sniffed as his eyes showed pure horror. "I've spoken to Nya," Kai physically tensed as Lloyd continued. "It's getting dark, so the dragons are gonna draw too much attention with the flashing-"

"Rocky doesn't flash…" Cole grumbled, looking down.

Lloyd sighed. "We're gonna try and get a cab or maybe walk." He looked at the other four. "We don't have that much money so walking would be more logical."

"Nu-uh." Jay objected instantly. "I'm not letting Cole walk home with us if he's coming." He pointed sharply at Kai. "Disgusting."

Running a hand down his face, the green ninja groaned slightly. "Fine. We won't walk."

The time was 00:08 when to group unlocked the door and hurried inside. Wu scowled at them as Nya barged past him, pulling Cole out the small crowd and into her embrace. She glared harshly at her brother over the victim's shoulder, mouthing 'You're so dead.'. The boys' Sensei took a step forwards, pursing his lips together tightly.

"You five have returned after curfew. I'm disappointed in all of you." He paused, looking back at Cole. "Especially you, Cole."

"I know, Sensei…" He mumbled, turning around slightly. "I always have. Even after being raped by that son of a bitch, I still can't live up to your stupid expectations." The earth ninja seemed surprisingly calm as he slowly spoke, forcing himself not to scream in a fit of rage. "I'm sorry that I'm not as skilled as Lloyd, or as smart as Zane. I'm sorry that I'm not as quick Jay, either. Kai has the power to bottle up his emotions despite the size, which I clearly can not do at the moment." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm sorry that my leadership before Green ninja was a waste of your time." And with that he slipped out the hallway, making his way to the bedroom.

"Uncle, you can't do that to him-"

"Sensei or not my opinion is valid." Wu interrupted. "Kai, your dangerous actions have earned you an extra four hours of training until I feel satisfied. You also have to explain to all of us why you attacked Cole and what happened tonight. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, Sensei." Kai answered, expecting a much more harsher punishment. He honestly didn't mind them at all, feeling that some additional training would help him let out his anger and inner thoughts more physically.

Wu nodded slowly. "You will also be apologising to Cole. Go and do it now."

"I already have, though." He replied quickly, ignoring the irritated looks from his brothers. "He's forgiven me-"

"No he hasn't." Zane corrected, now all eyes on him. "During the journey home his heart was beating well over the average amount of beats, and his expression was definitely one of fear."

"And?-"

"Kai get out of my sight." Nya suddenly snapped, her arm pointing down the hallway. "You make me sick. Assaulting your own teammate because of your peverted attraction towards him? You have know idea what he told me when we got some private time together!" That caught the ninja of guard. "The things he said about the way you looked at him, the way you touched him; he threw up at one point because of the memory! He then cried and begged for me to forgive him, worried I was gonna hurt him!"

Kai swallowed, unsure what to say.

"You've destroyed him Kai. His pride, his happiness, and most of all his relationship with everyone." She clicked her fingers still pointing away from the group. "Go."

* * *

The door creaked open slowly as the Fire ninja peaked through the gap, scanning the cramped room carefully. When his eyes flickered up he noticed Cole laying on the top bunk, his stomach against the duvet and his nose buried deep into the small book propped up on his pillow. Knowing better, he quietly shuffled over to his trunk near their bed, not wanting to disturb his hurt brother.

The trunk popped open with a simple 'click', it's lid flying upwards and hitting the wall behind it loudly. The Earth ninja's head whipped off his bed as he stared down at Kai angrily. He sent him a low, almost dog-like, growl, furrowing his brows together. The red ninja slowly met the other's gaze, looking blankly at him. "Can I not look for something in peace?" He questioned genuinely, raising brow curiously.

Cole instantly snapped back, slamming the book shut and lobbing it at the older boy's head. Kai ducked, faster than he thought he ever could, as it flew over his body and into the wall. They both glared at each other in silence.

Causciously Kai returned back to his trunk, hearing the black ninja shuffle about in his bed. Smiling to himself slightly, he reached down and retrieved his desired item before shutting the case louder than expected.

"Um, Cole?" He looked up at the younger teen, catching his attention. Reluctantly Cole sat crosslegged on the mattress, sighing.

"What."

Kai paused nervously for a moment before handing him a small pile of papers, gulping as the other skimmed over the first page curiously. "Kai…" He looked up from the information, mouth open slightly as his eyes flickered back down again. "What's all this about?"

"My plan." He replied, chewing his lip despite his confident voice. "I want you to know why and how I ruined your life. I have valid reasons! Trust me!" A single tear slipped from Cole's eye as it hit the paper, dampening and smudging the words.

"Goodnight, Kai." The Earth ninja's eyes turned glassy as he rolled onto his back and continued to read through the 'plan', carefully, taking in every word. "I'll speak to you tomorrow morning."

* * *

 **Okay, kinda short-ish chapter, I don't know! Oh wel!**

 **Just to clear up any questions or confusion, yes, I am Trinity, the author of the now deceased Trick or Treat, and Help me…, etcetera, etcetera.**

 **Also, I am considering writing a Ninjago version of Suicide Squad? Pretty sure it hasn't been done yet, so I am looking forward to maybe going through with it! I'm thinking maybe excluding _El Diablo's_ character interpretation from this one, despite him and Kai both having fire powers. I understand that it would make sense for Kai to portray that character, but from researching more into the other casts' personalities and preferences, I reckon Kai's a good candidate for Deadshot, maybe? I've decided this because I'm already connecting the ninjago cast with some of the SS cast already, such as Jay as _Captain Boomerang_ , and Nya as _Katana_. I'm also considering making Cole a male _Harley Quinn_ because I feel that in some ways he does share similar traits when he is just with his friends, and an obvious love for 'Puddin'. **

**Let me know if you think I should give it a shot and any ideas for the other characters betrayals! Please review on the story so far! Much love!**


	5. Contemplation

"Even if everyone goes against me, I'll make him mine for as long as he can survive." The Earth ninja swallowed thickly, placing the last piece of paper under his pillow neatly. He didn't know what to say. The clock above the door said it was coming up for one o'clock, meaning that his brothers were already sound asleep or charging their batteries. Peering quietly over the wooden barriers around his bed, he stared down at the filth beneath him.

Kai was curled up on his side as he breathed softly, the infamous smirk of the devil present on his lips. He wanted to spit ruthlessly down onto the fire ninja for having such a disgusting mind set. After a moment of considering the rather unhygienic action, Cole calmly flopped back down onto his bed, staring aimlessly up at the ageing ceiling. His hands rested comfortably on his chest as it rose up and down quietly, despite being slightly more faster than normal. "What am I _doing_?" He whispered to himself, his gaze unmoving as he continued to think out loud. "Why am I even still living here? A rapist is under me… _with me._ " Cole shifted in the covers as he suddenly became more and more uncomfortable.

What if Kai wasn't asleep? What if he was listening to his private conversation? The black ninja sharply sat up and scanned his brother for any suspicious signs, before returning to previous position. He suddenly paused, thick brows furrowing together as his mouth fell open slightly in question. What if everyone was listening? Jay might be worried? Lloyd keeping an ear out incase Kai went savage? What about Zane? Did the Nindroid silently record sounds during 'shut down' to catch out a potential threat? Cole chewed his lip, not liking the sound of his brothers' hearing his anxious thoughts.

Slowly Cole made his way over to the wooden ladder, climbing down as quietly as possible. He walked over to the small desk in the corner of the bedroom, next to Lloyd's bed. He causciously picked up a pen and tore a sheet of paper out of the Lightning Ninja's blue notepad, wincing at the tearing sound. Squinting through the darkness, Cole quickly, and scruffily, began to write his message to his teammates and Sensei, explaining his reasons for his actions. Once done, he placed it on top of the notepad and silently took off his pyjamas and changed into his casual attire, pulling a black duffel bag out from inside his trunk and proceeding to stuff it with numerous items of clothing and essentials. Still keeping noise to a minimum, the teen then tied up his sneakers and swung the bag over his shoulder, snatching the piece of paper from the desk and making his way out the bedroom and down the corridors.

As he entered the kitchen, Cole sat the bag, as well as the note, down on the island. He made his way over to the cabinets, biting his lip anxiously as his hand pulled out as many snacks he could hold. Seeing as he rarely cooked, and was practically forbidden from the kitchen, the Earth ninja went straight for the simple foods in packets. Crisps, candy, dried fruit- whatever would fit in his pockets and the little space in his bag. He then shuffled over to the fridge, swinging open the door carelessly as he pulled out an armful of water bottles. Five to be exact.

Cole new that this would all last him barely even a week, but he needed to clear his head. He needed to go somewhere safe-somewhere far, far, far away from Kai. He new the exact place where he was headed, so as long as Mother Nature stayed on his side it should be plain sailing until his final destination. And, being the Master of Earth, Cole felt as if his geography skills were boosted up a level with his natural interest in the Earth.

The water bottles slid into the duffel bag awkwardly as the zip was aggressively tugged to its limit, giving the boy a moment to double check his decision. Nodding firmly to himself, he swung all the cabinets and doors shut, before propping the more heavy bag back on his shoulder effortlessly. After positioning the note so it was facing the enterance of the kitchen, he quietly stepped out. _It's Jay's turn for breakfast, he'll see it first…_ Cole thought, feeling guilty for hitting his best friend with the news first. _I'm sorry, Jay…_

His hand hovered shakily over the door knob, almost as if it were a foreign object. Twisting it harshly Cole stepped out onto the Bounty's deck, taking in its damp wooden boards and dirty training equipment. _Almost as disgusting as Kai…_ He thought angrily, glaring at everything around him. His hand still gripped the door knob firmly as he peered back inside the sheltered area. Sucking in deep breath he spat with no mercy. "Screw you. They never check the top bunk anyways." And with that the door was happily slammed shut, the bang echoing through the anchored ship as one of its attendees dissapeared into the darkest of nights.

* * *

"Dear e-everyone." Jay sniffed as his friends and Sensei stared at him with growing concern. "Incase you have realised my absence, you should be reading this, Jay-" His breath hitched at the sound of his name, swallowing the lump in his throat. "After reading K-Kai's essay about his motives, I have realised that I am not in a s-safe environment and I am in danger." The blue Ninja's eyes flickered over to Kai for a moment, before returning to the paper. "P-Please do not worry about me because I have spare clothes, supplies and food and water with me. I hope to reach s-shelter in a few days, and the food should last me about the same amount of t-time." Jay angrily wiped his eyes roughly with his sleeve, feeling them begin to sting. "I am sorry for being an inconvenience to your lives and wasting your time. I'll come home when I want to… Yours sincerely, the black ninja. P.S: Screw you Sensei. Go ahead and enjoy life without me." The Lightning ninja stared over the paper at Wu, watching as the old man tensed slightly. Zane looked as if he'd seen a ghost; eyes wide and mouth agape in pure shock, whilst Lloyd kept a mature composure, despite his obvious struggle not to burst out laughing at his Uncle's roast. Nya scowled at her brother, before smacking him lightly over the back of the head.

"What the hell did you show him?!" She hissed, glaring forcefully. Kai simply avoided eye contact with her but kept it with Jay. They stared at each other for a moment, both thinking the same thing. Kai frowned slightly as a few tears escaped the blue Ninja's eyes, obviously exremely concerned for his friend.

"He didn't take his medicine." Kai stated, stretching his arms above his head as he stood up. The Fire ninja strolled over to Jay and placed a hand comfortingly on his brother's shoulder, squeezing it assuringly. "Cole's gonna loose the plot if we don't find him fast."

"You don't know where he is-"

"We can check the CCTV." Jay choked out, trying to lighten up. "If that doesn't work then I'll just call him. I know that he wouldn't leave without-without his phone."

Lloyd nodded firmly, glancing up as his Uncle rose from the chair calmly. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously. Wu signed, muttering something to himself. "Uncle?"

"I am going to prepare some tea, Lloyd." He answered slowly, continuing to walk towards the door frame. "Decide your method for returning your brother."


	6. Location

Zane watched calmly as Falcon landed on his arm. "My friends, I have information on Cole!" He stated, catching Lloyd and Nya's attention. The three quickly sat down on a stray log, staring at the bird intriguingly. "Falcon says that our brother has ventured off into west Ninjago City."

"Awesome, now we've got a lead!" Lloyd nodded firmly, however confused by Nya's distraught expression. The Samurai looked at the boys in panic.

"That part of the City isn't reliable." She spoke softly, anger present in her tone. "Remember when the students wanted to go there? We had to explain about the horrid reasons why we could do the trip! Dodgy gangs, dodgy clubs… dodgy people. Cole doesn't have his medicine on him, let alone his dignity! He could be getting up to God know what in there!"

Zane and Lloyd exchanged looks, the green ninja chewing his lip in concentration. "I sent Kai and Jay into the nearby forest. They're closer than we are." He pulled out his phone from his pocket, beginning to scroll through his contacts.

"What are you doing?" The Nindroid asked, cocking his head to the side as Lloyd positioned the device near his ear.

"Calling Jay." He uttered, furrowing his brows as it began to beep. "I'll give him a heads up- Jay?" Nya leaned forwards as the blue ninja spoke to Lloyd, his voice muffed.

" _Lloyd, did you find anything?_ "

"Zane's Falcon picked up Cole's loction. Apparently he's wondered into West Ninjago City."

" _West Ninjago?! Oh Jesus Christ! That idiot!_ "

Lloyd bit his lip, becoming irritated. "Just… Just keep looking, okay? You two are a lot closer than we are, so we're gonna make our way over as quick as possible. Stay calm, Jay. We're all gonna find him. Trust me."

Jay sighed through the phone, sniffing quietly. " _Hm, I guess you're right. See you guys soon, then_."

"Yeah, bye." Lloyd looked at his phone before hanging up, shaking his head in annoyance. He glanced up at Nya and Zane, pursing his lips as he slowly stood up, brushing himself off. "Right. Let's go get our hands dirty, then!"

* * *

"You idiot!" Jay swung his fist at Kai's jaw, watching as the taller boy stumbled over into a tree. The fire ninja rubbed his cheek painfully as he tried to catch his breath.

"J-Jay? What the hell?" He glared at his brother, barely missing the second swing. Jay charged angrily, tackling Kai to the ground, as his head smacked harshly against the dirt, resulting in an agonised groan escaping the fiery boy's mouth. The Lightning ninja sent a clot of saliva into Kai's right eye mercilessly.

"THANKS TO YOU MY BEST FRIEND IS MISSING!" He shouted as some birds flew out of nearby trees. "First you violate him! Then you scare him to death! And now he's afraid to even be in his own home!" An aggressive punch was sent into Kai's stomach, causing the red ninja to hurl himself forwards with a bloodied gag.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kai choked, squinting through tearful eyes as Jay got off him, not offering a hand up. "You don't u-understand!"

"Yeah, of course I don't." He scoffed, scowling down. A moment passed before he spoke again, every word dripping with the tone that he rarely used. Hate. "You're pathetic, Kai." He spat, turning away as the fire ninja shakily got to his feet, staring down as his headache subsided. Kai wiped his bloody mouth with the back of his hand, before rubbing the back of Jay's shoulder unsurely.

He felt his brother tense violently. "Listen, Jay, I know what I did was horrid, and stupid, and damn right disgusting, but you need to just listen to me for once." When he didn't get any reply, Kai determinedly continued. "I don't care if everyone wants me dead… all I want to do now is find Cole and make sure he isn't hurt-"

"Shut up!" Jay spun around to face Kai, staring at him intensely. "Just shut up, alright?! I can't be dealing with your fake crap right now. Now, we need to look for _our_ brother and you aren't gonna say a word until I allow you to. If you find anything tell me and I'll do the same for you." He trotted down a small slope of moss and began to venture deeper into the forest, not looking back at the fire ninja.

"Jay—"

"And I don't wanna hear any of your pointless apologies, either!" He called over his shoulder. "Save your 'sympathy' for someone who needs it. Like, I don't know, maybe Cole?"

Kai laughed hastily into his fist, his bruises beginning hurt more and more. "Fine. Sorry for apologising."

"Don't bother. I don't wanna hear you speak out of the mouth that-" The Lightning ninja inhaled deeply, freezing in his steps. "Oh god…"

"'Oh god' what?" Kai questioned, quickly limping over to Jay's side. "Jay what it is?" He raised his voice as his brother crouched down, reaching a shaky hand into a nearby bush. Slowly he pulled out the object, facing Kai with fearful eyes and an unsure expression.

"I-It's Cole's jacket…" He whispered, moving it about in his hands cautiously. A barely audible gasp came out as he dug his hand into the pockets angrily. "For the love of God- Why, Cole?! What the hell is wrong with you?!-"

"Jay! Talk to me! What's happened?!" Kai flickered his gaze down to the leather jacket, his concern growing rapidly. "He's got money hasn't he? He's got his phone?"

Jay sniffed, nodding quietly. "Y-Yeah… they're not in here. That means he's taken them with him, right? Unless he's been mug—"

"In a forest? Jay, trust me, Cole hasn't been mugged. His bag isn't here, anyways! At least he's got that!"

"But what if he doesn't? What if all his things are scattered around this place? What if he's been attacked by some kind of animal?! We don't know anything, Kai! For all we know he could be dead!"

"Don't say that!" Kai snapped, before slapping Jay harshly across the cheek. "Sure, he might be lost! And sure he might be in trouble! But listen to me, Jay, just for once. We're all gonna find him."

The worried boy stared at his brother through tearful eyes, ignoring the intense stinging on the left side of his face. "Positive thinking. I guess you're right… I mean, he could be just fine? We're just worrying for nothing, maybe?"

"Damn right." Kai chuckled and draped his arm over Jay's shoulders. "Now, c'mon, Zaptrap. Thanks to you I've got a dodgy leg, so guess who needs help walking?" He laughed at the shorter boy's annoyed face, smirking smugly.

"Sure. Anything for Cole."


	7. Determination

**Just to let you all know this chapter will be quite short because I'm preparing for school in a couple days😁 Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Much love!**

* * *

The bartender glanced up from the pint glass he was cleaning, raising a brow suspiciously. His eyes flickered over the young boy as he flicked his black bangs out of his eyes. "Kid, you shouldn't be in here." He stated firmly. "Eighteens and over."

Cole stared at the older man helplessly, his eyes widening innocently. "C'mon, please! I'm really thirsty! I don't know what to do!"

"Sorry." Was his only reply, causing the earth ninja to frown miserably. Suddenly he flinched, a full shot glass being slammed down in front of him. The bartender smirked softly at the teen, chuckling. "Go on then. On the house." Cole's face brightened up as he quickly downed the strong drink, instantly recognising it as whiskey. The man scoffed at his joyful expression, removing the used glass from the bar surface. He then abruptly became extremely serious, leaning over to stare Cole directly in the eyes. "Go home. This club isn't safe for you; I don't even want to know how you got in."

"I can't go home." He stated, staring at the other weakly. "I ran away. This friend of mine got irritating and called me names I'd rather not mention."

The bartender became intrigued, resting himself comfortably against the bar counter. "That doesn't explain why you're here, though. You better have a decent excuse; you can't just run away because someone disrespected you. So, c'mon, tell me the real reason why a scruffy kid like you can sneak into an adult place like this."

Cole rolled his eyes and chuckled darkly, a soft smirk playing on his lips. "Oh wouldn't you like to know…" His eyes glinted with a devilish orange, contrasting eerily with his naturally emerald orbs. The earth ninja licked his lips gently, his gaze shifting slightly as the older man began to loose patients.

"Don't you start gettin all cocky." He growled in a threatening tone. "You should be lucky that I haven't thrown you out yet."

"Fine." Cole quickly fumbled about with his leather bracelets and straps around his wrists, pulling them up to reveal the scars left from Kai's attack in the bedroom weeks before. "The guy did this. He also sent me home half-dead. Is that a good excuse for me to be here?"

"No, of course not. That's a good reason for you to run away."

"He called me a slut." The teen abruptly stated, his voice shameless. He slowly readjusted his accessories and watched as the bartender blinked in confusion. "I'm here to see if I can be the slut he thinks I am."

The older man was taken aback by the teen's explanation. "If you wanna be a slut then at least find some kind of neck choker. All the tryhards in this place do it. I mean, sure, you're small and look extremely innocent, but maybe it could make you look more intimidating?" He admitted, chewing his lip slightly.

"But I don't own a choker." Cole retorted, peering over the bar counter suspiciously. "Do you have anything?"

"Hm, might do." The man casually turned his back on the boy, crouching down to open up a nearby cabinet near the floor. Once the door closed again, he stood back up and handed Cole the random object. "It belonged to my mate's Rottweiler before he got a new one. I dunno whether it'll fit-"

Cole stared down at the spiked, leather collar in awe. Ever since he'd found rock music he'd wanted one of them so badly. "N-No… Its perfect." He uttered, stunned, as he cautiously began to place the collar around the middle of his neck, carefully buckling it up securely. He grinned up at the bald man and nodded in thanks. "This so cool, seriously~"

The bartender smiled back in assurance, yet his gut filled with guilt, as he ran a hand over his bald head in worry. "Listen to me, okay? You can stay in here if you feel alright. But as soon as you get tired or uncomfortable, just find me and I'll keep you behind the bar with me." He winked confidently at Cole as he nodded happily, sticking his hand out firmly.

"Shake on it?" The black ninja grinned even more as the bartender gladly shook his hand, nodding in agreement. "By the way, I'm Cole."

"Craig." Craig replied, watching hastily as the shorter boy slid off the stool, making his way into the bumbling crowd of drunken and partying adults.

* * *

The time was seven o'clock when the group finally found each other, the past three hours starting to become agonising. The Lightning ninja happily collapsed onto a nearby bench, throwing his head back an letting out an annoyed groan. Nya pursed her lips sceptically and quietly sat down next to the blue-clad boy, her chocolate eyes flickering over his heaving chest.

"Why did you attack my brother?" She asked quietly, watching as Kai snapped his head around from talking to Lloyd; eyes wide and alert as he listened to the conversation.

Jay ran a hand down his face lazily, muffling his irritated, inhuman sounds. "You know why, Nya… You wanted to kill him as well…" He straightened his posture so he was facing the samurai, brows furrowed in confusion. "That monster-"

"Hey, shut it." Lloyd's demanding order pierced through his brother's speech as the blond glared at his companions in anger. "We've heard all this crap before. We all need to stop repeating everything and start searching again. We're here to find Cole safe and sound, not fight like a bunch of little kids! It's getting late and my patience is running out."

Zane nodded sharply at the shorter boy, focusing on his surroundings as his systems and circuits scanned around them. "My systems have surveyed our current location with the additional help of Falcon's birdseye-view."

"And? Do you know where he is?" Jay spluttered out quickly, jolting to his feet urgently.

"I have a more precise location, yes." The Nindroid calmly pointed his finger to a nearby signpost, his voice opimistic. "CCTV footage showed him walking downtown only moments ago. That means that he could be anywhere."

"Check all the… the eventful places around here." Lloyd struggled for words, licking his lips dryly as he began to stroll determinedly in the assigned direction. "Let's just hope that Cole hasn't gotten himself into any trouble."


	8. Confrontation

"S-Sorry!" Cole apologised as he bumped into a stranger; his drunken dancing to the deafening music nearly causing the teen to trip over. The earth ninja quickly regained his posture as he continued to push his way through the bumbling mob. Suddenly his scowl brightened as he noticed the back wall- exhaustion driving him insane. Without a second thought he practically slammed himself into the hard surface, lazily leaning against it, his expression one of pure bliss. "Ohhhh yeahhhh…"

Cole gently tugged at his makeshift choker, growling aggressively under his breath as his deep green snarl flickered over to a nearby table.

A nearby table that was full of snacks.

And the best part was that this certain table was completely empty, meaning that it was all to his advantage. Smirking to himself cheekily, the boy scampered over to his desired place and dove straight in, grabbing a handful of nachos and stuffing them into his mouth. Cole happily savoured the cheesy flavour, unknowingly letting out a pleasured groan. His stomach copied its owner's sounds, the previous emptiness being cured instantly. Greedily he went in for more, fingers inches away from the bowl as a slender hand took a firm hold of his wrist.

"You mind?" Cole flinched at the sudden contact, slowly retreating to a straightened pose. The earth ninja cautiously looked up at the slightly taller being, gulping nervously. Those red glasses were far too familiar for him not to recognise.

"Griffin?" He gasped, loosening up just a fraction. "W-What are you doing here?"

The master of speed snorted at the question, taking hold of the shorter boy's jaw firmly. "I was wondering the same for you, emo. Are you just here for the food, as always?"

"Take that back!" Cole demanded, stamping his foot angrily. For a split second Turner swore the floor shook. He let go of his face harshly, his fingers fishing themselves under the leather collar around the black ninja's neck, pulling it upwards to examine the detail.

"Tiptoes, now." He ordered, positioning the accessory at eye level and forcing Cole onto his toes uncomfortably. Griffin smirked, enjoying the pained and annoyed glare his old friend was giving him, before shamelessly scooping up the irritatmed ninja in his arms as if he were a bride. "Dude, you're soooooo emo. No lie."

"I'm not!" Cole shoved himself off the cocky boy, brushing himself off rapidly. Quickly he grabbed a small handful of snacks and proceeded to eat them slowly. "Listen, Turner." He began, wanting the speed master's full attention. "I'm a ninja, I can go where I want. You're not a ninja, so you have to obey different rules."

Griffin was far from impressed. "I'm nineteen. I'm allowed in here. I get to drink and do whatever I want. As for a shorty like you… I beg to differ."

The earth ninja blushed in embarrassment and folded his arms stubbornly, his glare returning. "Fine. You do what you want, and I'll do what I want. Deal?"

The brunet paused for a moment in thought, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Deal." He gladly shook the smaller hand that was presented to him, his smirk turning slightly devilish. "Have fun, Dirtclod." His voice seemed positive with the tiniest amount of sarcasm, but Cole brushed it off casually. Only nodding in response, the black ninja removed himself from Griffin's table and ventured over to the much bigger one full of… facepaint? Curiously he trotted over, noticing a small group of wasted, young females painting inappropriate pictures on each others' faces sloppily. Smiling softly at the funny situation, Cole reached over to pick up a tube of the neon paint, choosing purple. Before he was about to apply the makeup, however, something caught his eyes intriguingly. A large box of animal-ear headbands and crafting activities was placed neatly under the table.

"Oh this is gonna be good…"

* * *

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Jay yelled, stepping forwards more. "We need to look inside here!"

The bouncer stared down at him, his bulky form scaring Jay slightly. "Kid, I remember every face that walk through this door. I ain't seen no emo." The Lightning master clenched his fists angrily as he dug into his pocket, pulling out an electric blue ticket holder. Clumsily he fetched out an ID card, shoving it in the older man's face aggressively.

"See? Look! I'm allowed in! Guess who's allowed in? Me!" He jumped about in a hype, watching as the bouncer rolled his eyes irritably. Reluctantly he unclipped the barrier, guesturing for Jay to walk through. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Jay stated smugly, marching cockily past the large man.

"No ID, no entry." He spoke monotonously, staring down the others as they looked for their cards as well. Quickly the boys shuffled past, Nya seeming uncertain. Kai raised a brow as his sister patted down her pockets once more, her expression seemingly distressed.

The Samurai glanced hastily over at the group, shaking her head slowly. "I can't find it- I must've forgotten it!" She chewed her lip as her gaze made contact with the bouncer's, causing her to gulp nervously.

"Sorry Missy. Rules are rules-"

"Now you listen here, Big Boy." Suddenly the ravenette's voice had become one of a demond's, her brows furrowed threateningly. "You're going to let us all in this place, ID or not, because our lost and ill friend might be in there and thanks to you we could've missed him already! I may look young but I can assure you that I'm not someone you'd want to disobey." She growled, standing on her toes so she could poke the guy in the chest harshly. "Thank you for listening, but I've got some business to handle." And with that she ran inside the building and out of sight, following after her friends and brother.

Once inside Nya was forced to an abrupt halt. She'd never expected this place to be this full. The Samurai bit her lip thoughtfully as the group began to make their way around the edge of the hall, the loud music and neon lights taking them off guard slightly. Lloyd tried his best to keep his eye on Kai, to make sure the fire ninja didn't walk off somewhere and cause some trouble. But instead of leaving the team, all Kai did was start mumbling the song that was playing.

"When I saw her, walking down the street. She looked so fine, I just had to speak." His gaze suddenly widened as he got on his tiptoes, swallowing thickly. Slowly his hand tapped Jay on the shoulder. "Um, guys, I've found him."

The blue ninja gasped and headed in to where Kai was now pointing, his eyes bright and hopeful. "Oh my gosh thank God he's okay!" He prayed under his breath, leading the team to the back of the room quicker than ever. Joyfully, the brunet made his way to a small group of drunken adults who were clearly surrounding something, forcing himself to the front. Unsurprisingly, the ninja were gobsmacked.

The black ninja smirked wildly as he twerked and grinded on the other male. The smaller boy was wearing a pair of doggy ears and glow-in-the-dark purple face paint, giving himself a dog nose and two stripes across each cheekbone, as well as what seemed to be dark, flirtatious eye makeup. What scared Jay the most, though, wasn't his ill friend's attire, but the person he was getting friendly with. The master of speed had an irritatingly tight hold on Cole's waist, his hands gradually getting lower down the smaller form, despite the younger boys age. Griffin had definitely had a lot to drink, which frightened the others greatly when he bent over to whisper in Cole's ear.

Everyone was prepared to go there and beat the tall boy, but that was before he did something horrid. Cole was harshly forced into a sloppy, drunken kiss- the master of speed taking a handful of ass as he didn't let the earth ninja pull away. Suddenly Griffin fumbled about with the other's leather collar, nearly choking him as he yanked it off and shoved him back onto the floor mercilessly.

The painful yelp that came from the black ninja when the collar slapped his behind was horrible. Cole hid his face shamefully as his eyes began to sting and water, the pointed spikes in the collar sometimes hitting him in the process.

"Right, that's enough!" Kai stormed over to Griffin, before punching the elder in the jaw aggressively. "How dare you treat him like that!" He shouted, towering over the cocky boy. The fire master then snatched the collar from the other's right grip. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Jay quickly slid across the floor and over to his friend, embracing his shaking form in a tight hug. "Kai's dealing with him…" He whispered assuringly, feeling his jacket become damp. "Back to square one, I guess." He thought out loud, helping Cole onto his feet. But the earth ninja didn't move from his spot, not even a little bit. He looked down at his shaking hands, breaths unsteady as he tried to calm down.

"We need to get Cole out of here." Lloyd stated to Nya and Zane, earning a pair of sharp nods in agreement. "C'mon Kai."

"I'm not done yet!" The fire ninja yelled as he grabbed the collar of Griffin's shirt. He spat in his face angrily, tempted to punch the man again. "I'm taking you with us. You're not gonna say anything or do anything on the way back, you got that?"

Griffin nodded quickly, raising his hands in defence. "Okay! I'll go with you! Just don't hurt me!"

And with that Kai shoved the brunet into Zane, ordering for him to be taken out. The Nindroid happily obliged, having Lloyd assist him through the mindless crowds. Once they had taken the assaulter away, the remaining three turned their attention to Cole. Nya carefully squatted down next to him, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't blame yourself…" She spoke softly as he slowly looked up at her. The earth ninja's eyes were as wide and innocent as ever, his dark eye makeup smudging into the paint on his cheeks.

His bottom lip quivered as a few more tears slipped from his eyes. His neck looked sore from the thick collar, a redish dent making its previous position on his skin. Kai chewed his lip suspiciously and stared down at his brother. Judging from what they'd all just witnessed, it was safe to say that Cole was loosing the plot. The poor boy couldn't even decide what he was doing at this place; his expression one of utter distress and confusion.

"Cole, please listen to us." Jay quietly began, getting down to eye level. The blue ninja's eyes became glassy as he smiled sadly at his broken friend. "We're gonna take you home, okay? You can have a nice long sleep and take your medication and get cleaned up. No one is going to hassle you are force you into anything you don't want to do." He took the collar from Kai's hand and gave it to Cole kindly. "You keep hold of this as evidence. Hopefully Sensei will deal with Turner nicely." His hands gripped the smaller ones assuringly, causing a faint blush to spread across the black ninja's cheeks and nose.

"O-Okay…"

* * *

 **Nice long chapter to make up for the short one before! Griffin Turner is just- no words. I don't why but I could imagine him acting like this when drunk. Anyways, I hope you liked it! I'm actually really enjoying the plot so far and Cole's mood swings since the assault. Any of you agree?**

 **Cole: *screams***

 **Please review and leave your thoughts! Much love!**


	9. Depression

"Now apologise." Lloyd demanded, eyeing the older boy suspiciously. Griffin grinned lazily and turned his attention to Cole, pointing sloppily in the black ninja's direction.

"Obviously, boys, you-you can't blame me." He slurred, winking at his victim as his cheeks flushed. "If you and your little ninja squadron had-hadn't ruined our fun… I would've maked that puppy my howling wolf…"

Kai raised a brow in shock, swallowing thickly. "What are you implying, Turner?" He interigated, folding his arms over his chest threateningly. "Please, do tell."

The Master of Speed patted the brunet proudly on the shoulder, smirking dubiously. "Great minds think alike, my fiery friend." Kai grunted unhappily at the comment, fully aware that his victimised brother was sending them both an irritable glare.

Griffin smirked cockily as he clumsily drank the water he was slowly digesting through the night, all the ninja wanting him to sober up as much as possible. Kai and Lloyd sat on opposite sides of the drunken teen, equally irritated by his useless behaviour. "You shouldn't have gone to that place, Cole." Kai stated suddenly, turning his attention to the other sofa across the room. The black ninja bowed his head shamefully as he looked down at his feet, his hands covered in dark smudges from where he'd wiped his eyes countless times. His only response was a tearful choke as the lump in his throat grew in size, as if it wasn't big enough already.

"You're a ninja, not stripper!" The Fire ninja raised his voice, eyes ablaze with anger.

"And you're a ninja, not a rapist!" Cole suddenly snapped, the shout coming out louder than expected. He pointed shakily at his brother, clearly upset. "Don't you dare start blaming me for this, okay?!"

Kai chewed his lip in clear aggression, sending his brother a deathly glare. "I'm not the one that got frisky with a drunk! I'm not the one that got myself dolled up and bring out my TRUE COLOURS." He retorted, dismissing the offended expression spreading over the black ninja's features.

"You're right…" Cole chuckled lowly and looked away from Kai, folding his arms over his chest in distress. "I have myself to blame… despite you being the starting point for my failure. If you hadn't of tortured me that night–" His hands shakily clenched at his sides, the angry boy biting his quivering lip anxiously as his dull eyes fluttered closed, releasing a few stray tears. "You're the reason I'm depressed! You're the reason I hate everyone! You're the reason why I want to DIE!" He screamed, breaths unsteady as he glared fiercely at the older boy.

Lloyd quickly rose to his feet and held Cole's shoulders firmly, pursing his lips calmly. "Cole, calm down! I understand that you're upset, but you're just tired." Suddenly an idea popped into the Green ninja's head. "I know. How about you go and have a bath or something? That makeup must be annoying you?"

Cole nodded quietly in agreement, briefly glancing down at his mucky fingers. A small frown appeared as he met Lloyd's assuring gaze, before miserably dragging his feet out the door. The blond watched sympathetically as his brother left the room, springing on his heel to face the other boys. Irritably he folded his arms over his chest, staring at the others with great disappointment. "Pathetic, both of you." He mercilessly spat, annoyed by Griffin's drunken snort as he giggled. "Hopefully Zane and Sensei have gotten ahold of your parents. They should be here soon."

"And what if they don't show up? Then I guess everyone's in a pickle aren't they?" He smiled at Lloyd happily, nearly spilling the half-empty glass as he clonked it onto the floor. Kai raised a brow at the elder boy's slurred mouth, finding it quite amusing.

"What's so funny?" Lloyd snapped, clearing loosing his patients. Slowly, he crouched down so he was at eye level with the two elemental masters. "Turner. You're going to try and sleep for a bit until you get collected. Kai… you're going to write an apology to Cole on paper. That way only he wil see it and you won't get into a verbal fight."

The fire master nodded obediently, removing himself from the sofa. "That's a good idea. Cheers Lloyd, I owe you one." He thanked gratefully, brushing past his brother briskly as he strolled out the room in search for their bedroom. Lloyd didn't move as Kai left, bewildered and shocked by how casual he'd just acted.

An hour later, the master of speed was collected by his extremely apologetic parents, both promising that he would be punished greatly. However, despite the angry couple's vows, Jay was still ticked off. He had to talk with Cole, privately for that matter. It was obvious that his best friend was struggling with his emotions and inner thoughts.

Deep, dark thoughts that no one should ever dare to mess with.

The Lightning ninja began a steady walk in the bedroom's direction, figuring that would be where Cole was. He would be asleep on Kai's bed, most likely, or punching something to let out the demonds possessing his soul. Carefully Jay pushed open the door softly, glad that it wasn't locked. He quietly stepped into the room, the only sounds being his brother's shaky breaths. "Probably having a nightmare…" Jay muttered to himself, turning his attention to the beds. Oh, but how he was wrong. His mouth fell open as he spotted Cole in the centre of the room, surrounded by recklessly opened and spilled medicines and pills.

In his hands was a violently shaking glass, it's cloudy, odd-coloured liquid splashing against its walls nervously. The undissolved tablets and drugs sat at the bottom of the unidentifiable drink, the different colours swirling into eachother. Cole didn't remove his determined, tearful glare from the glass, quickly pressing it against his lips in hope to never return to this cruel place people called reality.


	10. Question

**TRIGGER WARNING!(I might start putting these in future chapters… you ain't seen nothing yet)**

 **This chapter contains graphic- _ish_ descriptions of vomit and suicidal conversations! Depressing story, I know. **

**Go ahead and review to your lovely heart's content! Much love!**

* * *

"SPIT IT OUT!" Jay shouted, sending a bright crack of lightning into the deadly concoction of a drink. The glass and its contents were sent into the wall with a loud smash, splashes of the liquid and tablets spreading themselves across the room. Cole stared at his hands with wide eyes, stunned at his brother's enterance. The Earth Ninja slowly turned his head to look at Jay, his well kept mouthful of poison spilling out of the corners of his mouth as his lip quivered.

"Now, Cole! Spit it out!" The blue ninja stepped closer to the suicidal teenager, unsure whether to be sympathetic or angry. An eerie silence surrounded the two as Cole's dull, desperate eyes begged for so many things that would never go away. He swallowed gladly, the lump in his throat decreasing in size, and licked around his mouth wanting to get every last drop. Jay blinked at the boy in horror, running a hand through his hair. Calmly he sighed, kneeling down next to him assuringly.

Jay rubbed Cole's leg friendly feeling himself become teary-eyed. Slowly he pulled the smaller figure into his embrace, letting the black ninja burry his face into his shoulder. "C'mon Cole… You need to stop this…" He muttered. "For all we know, that drink could be killing you right now…"

"That's the point." Cole mumbled, surprisingly unbothered by Jay's concern. "Next time I'll try harder. Maybe lock the door."

"Don't say that… you shouldn't be feeling like this," Jay pulled away from the hug to look his brother in the eyes. Despite his firm tone of voice, it was clear that the earth ninja was experiencing a trauma of emotions. The poor attempt to remove the makeup from his face left him with an almost sinister look; the blackness around his eyes portraying him as if he were a corpse. His skin was extremely pale and lacking colour, the only definition being the sickly contour of his cheek bones. It pained Jay to see his best friend like this, especially with bruises and scars from all his attacks still visible.

"J-Jay…" Cole quietly groaned, shifting his gaze down to his stomach. His hand held it firmly as it growled mercilessly. Suddenly he hunched himself forwards, gagging painfully. His forehead and hands visibly began to sweat, his lips parting slightly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

The Lightning master tensed and hurried to try and pick Cole up from the floor, concern growing rapidly in his mind. "C'mon! Um, quick!" He hooked his arms around the shorter boy's waist, before tugging upwards. Instead of Cole shakily getting to his feet, a sharp splutter of vomit escaped his system and splattered under his body as he positioned himself on all fours. He coughed harshly as a much more bigger amount of the sludge was added to the mess, flicking chunks of Doritos on his hands. Jay stared at the disgusting slop in horror, covering his nose and mouth as he gagged into his palm.

The sound of Cole's rapid, unsteady panting mixed with the pitiful and gross hurling as he forced out his stomach contents sent Jay into overdrive. Almost instantly he pinned the ill teenager to the floor, fumbling about to get him into the recovering position. "It's okay, Cole, don't worry." He rubbed the black ninja's back comfortingly, grimacing as the stench of random snacks and warm water hit his nostrils. "You're body doesn't like that stupid stuff you tried to chug. It's telling you not be an idiot and think before to take action." He explained angrily, watching as Cole expelled more of the milky beige vomit next to his face. The traumatic boy wept quietly into the floor as his tears mixed into the contents of his puke. His lifeless and dull eyes struggled to stay open as his brain began to shut down in fatigue.

"Oh my goodness…" Nya stood in the door frame, hand raised over her mouth in concern. Her wide eyes shot back and forth between the shattered glass and Cole's current situation, unsure which to address first. "Jay, please explain." She uttered under a heavy breath, stepping quickly over to the two in cautious steps. Her lips pursed tightly in disgust as she snuck a peak at Cole's oddly coloured vomit. His breaths became slightly calmer as he closed his eyes; his thick lashes fluttering shut as they were combined with fresh tears. "I'll get Zane and the others." Nya spoke softly, slowly getting to her feet again. "When this is dealt with I want some kind of explanation, alright?"

Jay nodded in agreement, not removing his stare from his best friend's shaking body. "Hurry up." He ordered, furrowing his brows together. He listened as her footsteps disappeared out the room, giving the two some privacy. Shuffling to the bathroom, Jay grabbed a spare roll of toilet paper, after washing his hands thoroughly for several minutes. The blue ninja made a poor attempt to clean up the sick as he manoeuvred himself awkwardly around the sleeping boy, not wanting to wake him. He suspected that Cole was in dreamland at the moment; the border line between death and reality. He could just imagine his friend having a blast over on the other side, whether it be heaven or hell, the suicidal ninja would jump there in a heartbeat.

Jay felt his heart sink.

His best friend was willing to end his life. What if he'd came too late? What if he'd walked in on Cole's dead body as it layed lifeless on the bedroom floor? Having to live with the guilt that his death would bring? The grieving process would never end. Sure, everyone grieved for Zane's sacrifice, they really did, but the difference was that Zane came back.

Cole would never return. Ever.

Jay glanced back at his friend as he reopened his eyes, letting a few stray tears spill down his cheeks. The earth ninja's dark emerald orbs softly looked up at Jay from the corners of his eyes, reflecting his emotions perfectly. "I'm… sorry…" He whispered, the taste of his vomit still in his mouth. A clumsy trail of the said mush had made its way out the side of his parted lips and onto the floor and his jaw.

"Shhh…" The Lightning master hushed as he caressed Cole's arm assuringly. "Don't say anything, alright?" His brother nodded quietly in reply, sniffing pitifully.

"Jay… Can I ask you something…please…?" Cole asked timidly, staring at Jay with hopeful eyes. The taller boy smiled down at him happily, nodding for him to proceed. The earth ninja sighed to himself confidently, narrowing his thick brows in determination.

"Why won't you let me die-"

"Jay, I suggest you move." Zane stormed dramatically into the bedroom, practically shoving the brunet out his way urgently. The Nindroid scanned the surrounding areas carefully, chewing his lip in concentration. "Cole, please do tell us if you are about to overdose. A warning would have been nice." He uttered, before dipping a finger into the sick casually and raising it to eye level. Jay gagged loudly at Zane's action, stumbling over to the wall clumsily. Kai and Nya stared at him, more worried about the robot's previous statement.

"Cole tried to take his own life?" Kai questioned out loud, glancing over at the ill boy in the middle of the floor. If he hadn't of known any better, he would've mistook his brother for a dead body there and then. Zane wiped his finger on his shirt calmly, making a mental note to do an extra shift of laundry. His icey beams removed themselves from Cole as they clashed with the Fire ninja's concerned hazel orbs.

He licked his lips dryly, furrowing his brows slightly as he processed his words carefully. "Cole is dehydrated and lacking nutrious. I suggest that once he is more relaxed, that we start interrogating his decisions. Now, as for the mess, it shall be cleaned up and disposed of correctly-"

"He's not gonna die, is he?" Kai interrupted quickly, his voice borderlining doubt. "I mean, how much did he have?"

Jay coughed loudly into his fist, straightening his posture. "I'll explain everything later." He explained, smiling assuringly. "Hopefully all that disgusting vomit has brought it all back up."

Cole let out an agitated grunt at the comment, annoyed by everyone discussing his problems. Uncomfortably he tried to adjust his position on the floor and not touch the sick; he groaned slightly as Zane held him still, staring down at him with great concern. As if the Nindroid had read his mind there and then, he clamped his hands on Cole's waist and helped him to his feet cautiously. The Earth ninja stumbled clumsily as his vision blurred, leaning heavily into his brother.

"Where are you taking him?!" Kai demanded urgently, rushing over to hold the smaller boy protectively. The fire master ignored Zane's perplexed expression and, like the true gentalman he was, effortlessly picked Cole up in his arms. "I'm taking him to get some food." He spoke boldly, looking affectionately into the ill boy's wide, emotionless eyes. "You can check up on Lloyd about when Lou is coming over-"

At the sudden announcement Cole choked in shock, spluttering the remains of the thick sludge of gross smelling puke onto Kai's right shoulder and chest.


	11. Imagination

Lou sipped his tea calmly and leaned back in the armchair, flickering his gaze up to the other. "So, let me get this straight. You, the red one, sexually assaulted my son?"

Kai blinked at the older man, coughing awkwardly into his fist. "Y-Yes, Sir. I take full blame for the incident-"

"Whatever." He placed his cup back down on the table, pursing his lips together sternly. "And thanks to your reckless actions, he has ran away, got down and dirty at a Club, and now is trying to kill himself?" He massaged his temples and rested his elbows on his thighs, exhaling deeply. "Wow… this is just splendid…"

"In my defence, _he_ decided to run off-"

"In _my_ defence, he is my son! Not your friend with benefits!" Lou snapped at the teen loudly. "Go ahead and slag me off for not being here when he needed me. It's not my fault none of you 'ninja' bothered to call me the night it happened."

Kai ran a hand down his face angrily, groaning. "You shouldn't have had created your son; How dare you let such an attractive boy into my life! Do you know my repretation? When I see a hot person I dive right in!"

"Then how come you victimised my son, out of all the sluts out there?!"

"I JUST TOLD YOU! THE MASTER OF EARTH IS MEANT TO GET DIRTY, ISN'T HE?!" Kai shouted, jumping up from his seat in frustration. He turned away from the former dancer and placed his hands stropily on his hips. "I can't be having this right now…"

"You just used my son's power as a way to touch him! I think your Sensei needs to have a chat with you, young man!" Lou retorted, narrowing his glare harshly. Kai snorted childishly and pointed an accusing finger at the man's chest, laughing sarcastically under his breath.

"That's it! It's always 'my son' this, and 'my son' that! It's like saying Cole's name would kill you! You're having a go at me for something that's been dealt with, when you haven't shown up on this ship since, I don't know, the TALENT CONTEST-" The Fire Ninja snapped his head towards the doorframe impatiently, growling aggressively as he spat. " _WHAT._ "

Lloyd awkwardly brushed off his brother's attitude as he straightened his posture and coughed lightly into his fist, taking a quick, discreet glance at Cole's father. As far as Lloyd was concerned, this was his first time meeting the man in person; he remembered the stories that Cole had reluctantly told him about his impractical relationship with Lou, finding them rather amusing as a child.

"Uh, yeah, Cole is asleep at the moment and under Zane's strict supervision. We were just wondering whether you'd like to see him whilst he isn't, well, aware of it." The blond blinked hopefully over at the older man, observing his facial expressions as they changed rapidly. Quietly, he nodded, standing up calmly from the lone seat in the corner of the room. Lou kept his stern glare fixed on the brunet as he strolled out, not waiting for Lloyd's guidance. The green ninja stared at Kai curiously, nocticing his uncomfortable body language and distance gaze.

"Kai." He abruptly spoke, his tone flat and serious. "Kai, what's bothering you?"

"Him. He's bothering me." The elder stated in frustration, meeting Lloyd at eye level. He pointed a finger sharply in the direction Lou had wondered off down, brows furrowed in obvious distress. "That worthless man hasn't seen his son in years, and now he thinks he can just waltz in here and act like he owns the place? I'm a Ninja! He's a dancer!"

" _Was_ , a dancer." Lloyd rolled his eyes and folded his arms casually over his chest. "Listen, if you think something's up, then it's your problem. Honestly, I'm sure that my fath- my mother would be acting the same way if I was in Cole's position." He placed his hands firmly on Kai's shoulders, staring deep into his soul with begging eyes. "Kai, you raped him, remember? You went out of your way to abuse and traumatise your friend; You've hurt Cole in ways no one could ever find! You may think that you're the good guy in this situation, but you're not, are you? If you had just ignored the temptation of your sick, repulsive mindset… None of this would be happening."

* * *

Zane stared intensely at his brother, his lips pursed into a firm line. Cole snored quietly as his mouth opened a fraction, brows furrowed distressfully as he tried to fight for slumber. The Nindroid carefully reached over and stroked the earth ninja's hair soothingly, grimacing as his fingers became caught in the matted, thick locks.

"L…isbon…" The ill boy groaned as Zane tugged out his hand, fidgeting in the sheets uncomfortably. The ice ninja wiped his hand down his shirt and took a small stroll to the bathroom, desperately twisting the taps and fetching the bar of soap. Despite the moderately loud gushing of the water, he kept Cole in clear earshot as he listened to the fearful ninja's mumbling.

"N-No… no more fire…" He whimpered, his voice raising slightly. "Too much water…! Too much death!" Zane snapped his head around at the last words, his systems calculating everything at once. He paced back over to the bed and sat at the end of it, sending the upset ninja a sympathetic glance. "Eighty thousand… Ninty thousand…"

"Cole? Cole wake up." He pressed on, becoming more concerned. Judging by the strangely random words his brother had been mindlessly speaking, Zane came to the conclusion that the teen was describing a past Earthquake. All the team new for a fact that everyone would do this from time to time; Kai would usually do it when he was awake, mostly during a fit of uncontrollable rage. Or, Jay with his anxiety attacks- they were never good. Although, these rare occurrences would contain information of future events and ones from a few years back. But in Cole's current case, the Nindroid was extremely perplexed.

This Earthquake was from the past; not a few years ago, however.

This was the Earthquake of Lisbon.

"November…first…seventeen fifty-five…"

None of the ninja were alive at that time. Unless Cole had done some random homework on his element, then Zane wouldn't have a reason to be utterly baffled. Quietly he rose from the bed, now blocking out the mumbles from his brother, and walked timidly across the creaky floorboards. He winced as one let out a particular loud creak, alerting the earth ninja instantly.

As if he had just seen a ghost, Cole snapped his eyes open and sat upright with scared eyes. He peered blankly at Zane for a few seconds, waiting for his headache to diminish. "And then… and then there was a Tsunami…" He uttered breathlessly under his breath, chewing his pale lips in concentration. Suddenly he threw himself off the bed and into the floor, pressing his ear against the rotting wood. His already uneven breaths backed worse as his expression changed abruptly. Quickly he sat back upright and stumbled to his feet, switching his horrified stare between the bed and his robotic brother.

"He's going to kill me." He whispered, feeling his eyes sting. "He's going to add fire to my destruction… And then a Tsunami of my blood, sweat, and tears are going to ruin all the harbours and kill everyone in ninjago- Jesus Christ, will you just shut up?!" Cole shouted violently, pointing an accusing finger at the empty space on Kai's bed. "JUST SHUT UP!"

Zane swallowed thickly as his ill brother screamed at the air, unsure what to do. "B-Brother! There's nobody there! Please stop this!" He begged, hand hovering over the door knob anxiously. Cole struggled to calm down as he met Zane with horrified eyes.

"Y-You can see them too, right?!" He questioned desperately. "Their there! Why can't you see them?! Zane! Answer me!" The master of earth sniffed hopelessly as his tears gaze followed the Nindroid out the door, the robot's expression one of pure fear.

* * *

 **I've always had the idea that, when they're experiencing some kind of trauma, the elemental masters will have a collision with their, well, elements. I don't know why, but I'm kinda unsure who's side to be on at the moment. Kai or Lou? I mean, they both have very valid arguments concern their worries for Cole, but I think that they both are also equal when it comes to the _excuses_. **

**Anywho, go ahead and revi** **ew, share with friends, family… _strangers_. Jokes, don't don't that. Lol. **

**Keep updated for the next few chapters… you won't want to miss them _at_ _all_ …**


	12. Temptation

"Ninja don't go to the hospital!" Kai yelled back at his brother, jabbing his finger harshly at the said ninja's chest. Jay made a poor attempt to tower over the Fire Master's tall figure, glaring all the while.

"He's seeing people, Kai! Hearing voices! Do you understand how dangerous that is? Who knows what's going on in his head?!" He retorted angrily, eyes ablaze with frustration as he tried to collect his thoughts. "Cole needs a therapist; someone to try and sort things out."

"That's called a psychologist, Jay." Kai spoke, sarcasm dripping from his voice with every word. "Oh, I know! How about we ship Cole off to a Mental asylum along with the Joker! And would you look at that? Guess we should start calling him Harley from now on! Daddy's Little Emo? That's sounds perfect-"

"Kai Smith, you shut your mouth right this instant!" Suddenly Nya's growl sounded from the doorframe, her expression deadly. Her figure tensed slightly as the two siblings made eye contact, dark orbs of anger clashing aggressively with fiery depths of reluctancy. "You can go and take your idiotic sarcasm somewhere other than here. How dare you speak of your own brother with such hatred." The young Samurai spat. "Get out of my sight…" Her gaze watched as the brunet arrogantly brushed past her, a firm scowl present in his features. "…worthless piece of… ugh, I give up, Jay."

The Lightning master sighed pitifully in agreement, shaking his head slowly. "Normally I would cut the guy some slack, but I totally understand what you're saying. No offence, but your brother's the one that needs metal help."

"None taken." Nya quickly answered, without batting an eye. "God… I don't even know how or when he started seeing Cole the way he does now. He has this sick, disrespectful attraction to him. Like he only what's to pleasure Cole instead of comfort him." She paused quietly for a moment, brows furrowed as she chose her next words carefully. "Tell me, Jay, since Cole's attack -the first one that is- how many times have you heard Kai tell Cole that he 'loves him'?"

"Pretty much none, I guess-"

"My brother doesn't have a loving attraction to Cole." She speedily continued, thinking out loud. "He has a lustful attraction. Kai wants Cole to be dominated, not assured. He needs Cole to for-fill his…strange…desires. Our friend is willing to take his own life, whilst his assultist wants to continue his dirty deeds. My brother his a major threat to Cole; and Cole is a major threat to himself."

"Where are they all now? Shouldn't someone be supervising Kai?" Jay asked, his eyes glinting slightly with concern.

Nya smiled sweetly and rubbed his arm assuringly with his soft hand. "Last time I checked, Sensei and Zane were trying to explain to Lou about Cole's voices. Before I came in here, I'd spoke to Lloyd about how Cole was getting on. They're having a talk -a deep one at that- about the same topic. Apparently he's refusing to say certain information, because 'they've told him not to'. And as for Kai… he's probably stormed off somewhere in a massive strop."

* * *

"Catch." Kai calmly threw the younger boy a can, glancing at the blond dryly as he dragged over an unneeded chair. Lloyd blinked from the cold drink and back to his brother, narrowing his stare in confusion. He shuffled discreetly further along the bed, inching slightly closer to Cole as the Earth ninja looked down at his hands. After a few moments, Kai began to speak once more, smirking smugly at the two. "So, I hear you've been seeing things?"

Cole nodded silently in reply, obviously uncomfortable. He chewed his lip timidly as Lloyd clicked open the can, a few drops of the soda flicking into the air abruptly. Reluctantly, the Green Ninja raised the beverage to his lips, taking a large sip and closing his eyes peacefully. "Kai," He breathed as he lowered the can, licking his lips. "Kai we're in the middle of something. This isn't really a good time."

"Just because you're the prophesied Ninja, doesn't mean you can have him to yourself." The brunet suddenly blurted out, leaning forwards smoothly in the wooden chair. His hazy gaze eyed the quieter ninja sceptically, forcing the Fire master to lick his lips dryly. "I want to talk with Cole, privately for that matte."

"Hell no." Lloyd retorted determinedly, trying to keep his composure. "Anything you wanna say, say it here."

Kai snickered ignorantly and leaned backwards in the chair, folding his arms behind his head comfortably. "Fine." He slowly shuffled to his feet, stepping softly over to his brother in long, intimidating strides. Only seconds past before the elder boy raised his can above the blond's hair and slowly began to pour the drink onto his head, watching amusingly as Lloyd's expression turned to one of utter rage.

As if he were a kitten, the shorter boy aggressively smacked away the energy drink, before doing the same to its owner. Kai cackled relentlessly as Lloyd sloppily attempted to hit him away, quickly reaching breaking point. "Aw, why so upset? Did someone get all wet and sticky? Does little baby Lloyd wanna go home and cry to his dadd–"

Lloyd sent his fist straight into Kai's gut with no mercy. The Fire master stumbling into the closest wall as he slid down it in an unconscious state. His arms flopped lazily around his stomach as the green ninja instinctively moved him to the recovery position, remembering his ninja oaths and vows. Sure, the punch was extremely viscous and full of emotion, but the guy deserved it. "How dare you bring up my dad in such a horrific situation." Lloyd spat at the figure, flicking his sticky hair out his eyes. He felt gross. Quietly he spun on his heel to face the black ninja, smiling softly in an attempt to reassure the wide-eyed boy. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, don't be." Cole whispered, his cheeks flushed slightly. "That was quite amusing." He grinned sheepishly as Lloyd nodded cheerfully, glad that the poor teen was cheering up.

"Well, I'm gonna go in here and shower this crap off me, alright?" He gestured to the bathroom, in which he entered with a random selection of casual attire. He chuckled in confirmation as Cole gave him a small salute, finding it quite cute. "Just shout if you need anything. Won't be long."

The raven opened his mouth slightly, as if to reply, but decided to settle for a weak smile. Anxiously his shaking hand picked up Lloyd's half empty can, eyeing it thirstily. Gingerly he began to chug the fizzy drink, closing his eyes tiredly as he finished every last drop. Cole's grip on the can suddenly tightened as his stare darted over to the bathroom door, gasping as his heart pounded. Kai nodded in confirmation as he chair held the door closed, a satisfied smirk gracing his features. The Fire Master gladly set his hand a light as his fingers clasped themselves around the doorknob.

"That's should keep the little twerp out my way…" His voice was lower than before, a husky edginess rolling off his tongue. Smoothly, he pivoted to face the shorter boy. He licked his lips. "Let me help you, Cole."

" _Cole? Cole, help me out-Christ that's hot!_ "

"N-No." Cole stuttered as his wide orbs of fear frantically darted around the room, hoping for an escape. "I don't want your help-"

"Here. I brought you this…" The brunet made his we over to his trunk and pulled out a cake tin. Silently he climbed onto his bed, meeting Cole at the headboard. His gaze glinted mischievously as the lid clattered to the floor, the thick sent of dark chocolate filling the room. Cole swallowed as he watched Kai pick up a fork from inside the shiny box, scooping up a decent forkful of the sweet treat. Gracefully, Cole bit down on the offering, softly pulling away as his chewed contently on the mouthful. His cheeks darkened significantly as he noticed the way he was being stared at, with those half-lidded, lustful eyes of fiery passion.

The raven went to shyly wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, but Kai's tongue beat him to it. The elder teen delicately licked over the stuttering mouth in pleasure, before pressing his lips elegantly onto the other's.


	13. Connotation

**Prepare for some heartfelt Lava. Oh, and a confused Lloyd. But mostly Lava.**

 **Review! Much love!**

* * *

Kai deepened the kiss by leaning further into the smaller boy, pulling his tense form onto his lap. Cole let out a barely audible moan as his felt the elder take a firm hold on his slim waist and hips, annoying him slightly. The two said goodbye to all their worries as their surroundings heated up in passionate love. The Fire Master smirked between kisses as he snaked his hands into his brother's jeans, surprised that there would actually be room for his rather large hands. Cole's breath hitched at the sudden contact, unsure how to react.

He couldn't fall victim to Kai again, not after all that had happened. _But_ … the brunet had a strange way of getting what he wanted. He wanted Cole.

" _K-Kai…_ " He whimpered, pressing his face into the crook of the said ninja's neck. Kai chuckled lowly at Cole's actions, enjoying them furrowly. He didn't hesitate to grope the flesh once more, feeling a shiver run down his victim's spine in anticipation as the black ninja groaned loudly.

Kai snickered smugly, trying to ignore Lloyd's irritated grunts from inside the bathroom. It was obvious that the blond was going to find a way out, even if it did mean burning his hand and pissing off the brunet greatly. Cole slowly lifted his face up to stare his teammate in the eyes, his glassy, dull orbs clearly confused. "I… I don't know what to do with my life…" He uttered miserably, sniffing as his eyes began to sting with fresh tears.

"Be mine…" Kai breathed huskily as their lips touched, moving in perfect unison, as the atmosphere became ecstatic with sheer romance. The way Cole shifted his hips comfortably onto the elder's midsection, forced Kai to become even more intoxicated by how effortlessly stunning the younger male was, sending him into overdrive. The only sound being the soft movements as their lips altered their positions, and the quiet creaking of the bed, drowning out any inconveniences that threatened to ruin the blissful moment. Kai hazily opened his eyes a crack, meeting Cole's lovesick gaze as he causciously broke the connection, a thin line of saliva hanging loosely in the empty gap.

The brunet smiled as a dark blush dusted the smaller boy's cheeks, in a way which could only be described as adorable. It was only now that Kai took in his friend's beaten up, unclean attire. He didn't care, though. He didn't even know what time, let alone what day, it was. Suddenly the Earth Ninja cocked his head to the side in perplextion. "You're… You're staring at me? Why?"

"Duh, you're drop dead gorgeous!" Kai stated cockily, causing Cole's entire face to heat up in embarrassment.

"You don't mean that-"

"Of course I do." He defended boldly, laughing enthusiastically. "And that's coming from someone who, admittedly, doesn't like being all sappy." His raised his hand to cup the Raven's jaw contently, brushing away a stray tear with his thumb affectionately. "You're gonna need some sleep, alright? I mean, we all need some sleep."

"What about my dad?" Cole questioned, concern flashing over his face. Kai simply shuffled him off his lap and onto the bed, smiling once more.

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure Sensei and Zane have it all sorted out." He assured, covering his mouth as he yawned loudly. He snorted as Cole copied his actions only seconds later, grinning happily. "Dammit Cole, why are you so cute?" The question was obviously rhetorical, only another compliment to the mentally unstable teen. Kai had decided that, despite his current repretation with his team, Cole would be his main priority. Not Nya; she could look after herself. He'd gotten his friend into this mess, and was determined to get him back out as safely as possible.

"You need to stop making me blush." Cole complained, pouting childishly. "I'm the Master of Earth, not the Master of Vulnerability."

"You don't have to be vulnerable to receive a well earned compliment, Cole." Kai corrected confidently, strolling over to the bathroom door. His hands calmly braced securely on the back of the chair as he gladly continued his lecture. "I'm just trying to cheer you up. Now don't get me wrong, I do mean every word I've said, but you need to relearn how to except an act of kindness. I've messed up, sure, but now I'm making up up for the bad moments, you know?" Quickly he pulled the chair out the way of the door, before pulling out a key and unlocking the door. Lloyd immediately pounced onto the taller male, so angry that no words were actually coming out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He shouted aggressively, now looking at Cole. Instantly his intense stare fell upon the cake tin, and the remaining cake slice inside of it. He glanced up at Cole again, narrowing his brows in frustration. "Y-You gave him cake?"

"Yep! Just cake! Nothing else! Only cake!" Kai rapidly replied, nodding his head violently. "Now can you get off me?"

Lloyd was about to oblige, but then paused in thought. "If it was just cake, then why was I trapped in the bathroom?"

The Fire Ninja coughed awkwardly into his fist, avoiding Cole's sheepish glance from the corner of his eye. "I-uh-we…We didn't want you to have any! You and your sweet tooth!" He laughed dramatically.

"I like sweets, not cake. And by the looks of it, you fed most of it to the bed." He gestured to the red, crumb-covered duvet that Cole was perched on. After a few moments of putting two and two together, the Green Ninja nodded hastily to himself, deep in thought. "Okay, that seems logical, I guess." He then realised the position he had got himself and Kai into, his cheeks flushing as he quickly stood up. "I'm still gonna keep my eye on you."

"I thought you'd say that." The Fire Master agreed, scratching the back of his neck hastily. "So…uh… can you go now? We were in the middle of something."

Lloyd raised a brow suspiciously, flicking his glance back and forth between his two brothers. "Excuse me? You can't be serious. I'm on Cole Duty, not you. And anyways, the majority of the team will have my head if you've been left alone with him. I'm sorry Kai, but I just don't trust you."

"It's fine, Lloyd." Cole piped up, staring at the blond with hopeful eyes. "I want to finish the cake, anyways. I'll call for help if he does anything I don't like-"

"You don't like his company." Lloyd interjected, folding his arms over his chest firmly. "I don't understand why you're suddenly so confident."

"Neither do I. I understand that I'm struggling, both mentally and physically, but I guess I just need to get some things off my chest." The Green Ninja thought carefully about his next decision, feeling a greys sense of pity for the Raven. A short moment passed before he spoke up, despite his frustrated expression.

"Make sure you call if there's any problems." He instructed, directing the order mainly at Kai. He then made his way over to the main entrance of the bedroom, not looking back as he causciously left the room. As the door clicked shut, Kai spun on his heel to meet Cole's tired gaze. The two shared a small, touching kiss as the brunet helped his friend out of his dirty clothes, tossing them to the side recklessly. He frowned in concern as he felt Cole's forehead.

"You're overheating. I'm guessing a fever." He crouched down at the side of the bed, taking his time to slowly and gracefully remove the smaller boy's skinny jeans. Fighting the temptation was an extreme struggle for Kai, his lustful glint returning as he handed Cole a clean pair of training shorts. "Shirtless is the way to go. You're more likely to cool down, then."

The Black Ninja nodded shyly and let his dark bangs shield the pink blush as it crept across his cheeks and nose. He fidgeted uncomfortably as the elder insisted on helping him put on the shorts, noticing how he eyed the waist down hungrily. "Th-Thanks…"

"It was my pleasure, sweetheart." Kai replied, his voice hinting with slight cockiness. God, he would die a happy man if the last thing he saw was Cole's shy, embarrassed smile; the way he bit his bottom lip sheepishly triggering him to the max. "C'mon, get comfy then."

"This is your bed-"

"Our bed." Kai insisted, feeling quite proud of himself. "It suits you."

Cole choked slightly, sending the boy a puzzled look. "What suits me? You're making no sense."

The Red Ninja only snorted. "The bed suits you, silly. I'd like to see you in it more often, if you know what I mean."

"You're so cringeworthy." The Raven muttered, pulling the duvet over himself quietly. Ignoring Kai's peculiar expression, he closed his eyes blissfully, enjoying the feel of the strong arms snaking around his waist.

 _Wait_.

Cole turned to face the disturbance, growling under his breath in annoyance. The taller boy only chuckled happily, pulling the other ninja closer into his equally bare chest. Kai smiled affectionately as he ran his hand over the noir mop of hair, sniffing up the alcoholic sent left from the club.

"Goodnight, Boyfriend." He whispered, sighing thankfully as Cole's tense figure relaxed sleepily in his embrace.


	14. Repetition

**Short chapter but big plot twist at the end. Shit's about to go down, my friend.**

* * *

Kai tightened his hold around his boyfriend's waist and slowly began to wake up. His tired, sleep-deprived eyes opened a peak as the sun's bright rays attempted to get him up and moving. He groaned pathetically.

"Wake up." A stern voice boomed from above him. Jay towered over his brother's body with his arms folded impatiently over his chest as he foot tapped angrily. "Your victim is having breakfast. You're not getting anything."

"E-excuse me?" Kai questioned. He irritably propped his back up against the headboard, now coming to his senses. Cole couldn't be eating breakfast, he was in the bed… "Um, what is that?"

Jay gasped deliberately, rolling his eyes. "Zane and I whipped this up ages ago. You see, it stains the materials surface as to where it has felt humane contact." He gestured to the ragdoll-robot hybrid sat at Kai's side, it's button eyes barring deep into the Fire Master's soul. He swallowed thickly as he examined the dark purple hand prints across the robot's abdominal region, as well as numerous splotches attacking the chest and rump. "Only two hours into your slumber, Cole came crying to us in whatever you dressed him in. The poor guy was literally begging us to go no where near you."

"Where did everyone sleep? Where did Cole sleep? Was he too cold?!" Kai frantically asked, clearly concerned. His frown darkened as the blue Ninja continued reluctantly.

"Sensei and Lou slept fine in their own rooms. Lloyd put on a movie and we all set up the gameroom with pillows and duvets. And yes, he did get very cold, thanks to your chosen attire, so he cuddled with Zane and his built in heater. You happy now?"

"Zane? He was cuddling up to a piece of talking metal! Why not me? I'm the Master of Fire-"

"Zane doesn't touch him inappropriately. Zane doesn't seduce him, only to try Plan B. Zane actually _cares_ about him; the list goes on, Kai. So many reasons as to why Cole would be better off with any of us, instead of you and your pitiful life." Jay spat venomously, each word spoke with no mercy as he made his way to the bedroom's door. "Sensei has some training exercises that he wants us to complete. Don't make yourself late." And with that, he marched out the door and down the corridor, not sending his brother a second glance. Kai's annoyed groans died down as the Lightning Master entered the kitchen. Cole was sat crosslegged on the floor, picking at the small piece of buttered toast on his plate. Jay suddenly felt guilty for not fetching the shirtless, skimpily dressed boy some warmer clothes during his rowl with Kai, noticing him shiver quietly.

He coughed into his fist loudly, alerting a small gasp from Cole. The Earth Ninja raised his head anxiously, lips parted slightly as he began to stutter. "I-I'm sorry, Jay… About last night… I shouldn't have disturbed everyone…"

"Don't apologise." Jay assured, crouching down opposite the worried boy. "I've had words with Kai and explained what the robot picked up." He hesitated for a moment, his eyes flickering quickly over Cole's figure in concern. "He didn't touch you too much, did he?"

Cole gulped and averted his gaze away from Jay's, biting his lip fearfully. "I thought it was going to be a nice sleep… First he moved his hands upwards and began… stuff… I'd had enough when they-" His breath hitched slightly. "-when they went down my shorts." He sniffed, feeling his eyes sting. The brunet frowned as the dull green eyes of his best friend became glassy in his own, never ending sorrow.

"Oh Cole…" He pushed the plate out the way so he could hold the shaking boy in his embrace, the far too frequent sound of Cole's sobs more heartbreaking than the last. The material of his gi began to dampen as the salty flow of tears soaked it continuously. Jay felt even more horrible when he realised his selfishness. He was clean, washed and dressed, ready for the day ahead. Cole was refusing to eat, take a shower, and was wearing something that his assultist chose for him. "Please don't cry… None of this is your fault; you need to understand that. I'll help you stop Kai once and for all, don't worry."

* * *

"Stupid Jay. Stupid Cole- Crap!" Kai winced as he stubbed his toe on the random object, cursing its existence repeatedly. Suddenly he paused, picking it up curiously. The journal looked relatively old, dust embedded in the cover's creases. He slowly sat back down on his bed, narrowing his browses he opened the mysterious book.

This was Cole's diary. Every second of ever fight and chaotic mishap recorded with the Earth Ninja's inner thoughts about the situations. Gasping slightly in anticipation, Kai began to frantically flick to the most recent extracts. His hand slammed abruptly down on the newest page, the writing considerably different to the usually neat, slanted words. Quietly the brunet skimmed down to the last few lines, chewing his lip in concentration.

 _You're disgusting._

 _You're worthless._

 _You're weak._

 _You seduce everyone because you're selfish. You don't deserve the life you've been blessed with, you don't deserve to breath the air that you're pointless lungs keep you alive with._

 _Go and disappear from the Earth, Little Ninja._

 _Otherwise I'll give you the final push._

The book fell effortlessly from the Fire Ninja's hold, hitting the floor loudly as he inhaled worriedly with a shaky breath.

"Cole's gonna murder me…"


	15. Starvation

**I really do hope that all the readers of this fanfic are enjoying it so far, because I have some good and some bad news. The bad news is that Insulted Prey will be ending quite soon. "Happy or sad ending?" I hear you ask? Lets just say I've had the ending planned before the beginning, so, yeah, it's gonna be thoughtful.**

 **Good news? There will definitely be a sequel, based after Possession and Skybound, so the timeline continues on in the Ninjago universe smoothly. I'll explain more on that when the time comes.**

 **Anywho, here's the next chapter! Much Love!**

* * *

Kai angrily paced back and forth his sister's bedroom, hands behind his back in concentration. Nya's hasty gaze followed the Fire Ninja's tense figure as he mentally thought this through. "You're probably just misreading things." She said gently. "Maybe it was metaphorical!"

"Oh yeah, sure," Kai retorted sarcastically, flopping down next to the Samurai. He groaned as his hands slid down his sweaty face. Desperately his worried eyes met Nya's. "What if Jay's on in this, too? What if everyone's planning this sick, painful death where I'm stabbed, burned, drowned, electrocuted–"

"Kai! Calm down!" She shook her brother's shoulders aggressively, tempted to slap the panicked boy across the cheek. Slowly she lowered her hands, chewing her lip anxiously. "Cole is mentally unstable, Kai. Physically, yeah, the guy could beat you to death, but emotionally? He has demonds swamping his mind and destroying the little sanity he has left… You're gonna be alright. Stop worrying yourself."

The brunet sighed in dismay, agreeing with his sister's explanation. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, alerting a small gasp from each sibling. Before Nya could allow the person's entry, however, the door was opened a crack, just enough to make out who was intruding. Cole blinked innocently at his friends' horrified expressions, momentarily forgetting his current position. His fingers twitched slightly around the knife's grip, the sharp cleaver blade inches away from his pale, drained face. His attire still hadn't changed from Kai's desired outfit, the tight, black shorts ridding further up his thighs from all the room changes and walking. He noticed Kai swallow thickly, causing his cheeks to flush a cute shade of pink.

"M-My dad has gone, by the way. Jay said that he was happy to catch up with us all." He trailed off slightly, swinging the knife around carelessly, yet elegantly. "I'm helping Zane make sandwiches." A small, proud smile appeared on his face as the feeling of achievement flooded his system.

"Good on you!" Nya cheered, her eyes glinting with enthusiasm. "Well, you better get back to lunch, then!" Cole nodded determinedly, waving the knife about as if to say 'Goodbye', before scampering off down the corridor and out of sight. Quietly, the ravenette turned to her brother, raising her brows smugly at him.

"He's so fucking hot." Kai breathed, running a hand through his gelled up hair shakily. "I think I need a therapist, Nya."

"I think you need more than that." The Samurai grumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes irritably. Gradually a sweet, peaceful silence surrounded them.

A needed silence.

Both staring off into the air with completely different visions for the future; visions that no one would ever see in their lifetime. Neither of the two bothered to think twice about the other's inner thoughts, wanting the world to remain calm and respected in their moment. The moment, however, was interrupted by the warming shout of Zane as he beckoned his dearest friends to the dining table.

* * *

"Egg, ham, egg and ham, cheese, tuna, cheese and tuna-"

"Thank you, Zane, we get the idea." Lloyd interjected politely, nodding at the robot for him to sit down.

The Nindroid smiled softly at the shorter boy, before cocking his head slightly to the side. "Let me just get the napkins." And with that he slowly strolled back through the kitchen door, closing it quietly. Jay was the first to grab one of the sandwiches, skidding it onto his plate with unnecessary precision. Soon after he got hold of more, dumping them on the plate too.

"You're not seriously gonna eat all that?" Kai raised a brow in bewilderment at the brunet, watching as he shook his head mockingly.

"Of course not." He stated firmly, not really wanting to talk to the Fire Ninja. "I'm sharing it with Cole." Instantly the said Ninja's cheeks darkened in surprise as his brother pushed the plate between them happily. Cole was sat on Jay's right, the Lightning Master's signature blue and white jacket being worn for sheer warmth. Kai licked his lips angrily, not liking what he saw. _Cole should be wearing my hoodie, it's a size too big for his delicate, soft figure… he'd look adorable in it!_

Hastily the black ninja raised his hands. "I-I'm not hungry. Don't worry-"

"You haven't eaten for as long as I can remember. You barely touched your breakfast, and now you're refusing to take a bite of a simple sandwich?" Jay stared desperately into the Earth Ninja's eyes, pursing his lips nervously. "For me?"

Cole nodded quietly at the final words, not wanting to upset the brother who cared for him most. The Lightning Master grinned cheerfully they both picked up a sandwich each. Kai huffed angrily, folding his arms over his chest grumpily.

"Oh grow up." Nya hissed without taking her eyes off the cute scene. "Stop being so jealous."

Kai straightened his posture stroppily and took some sandwiches off the platter and onto his own plate, just as Zane re-entered calmly. He shuffled down on Kai's left, opposite Cole. After a few moments the Nindroid spoke up excitedly. "I know that Cole has a poor reputation in the kitchen, but I must say that he has some very good knife skills." The Earth Ninja perked up at the sound of his name, the sheepishly stunned expression appearing on his face matching perfectly with his warm, pink-dusted cheeks.

"I-I'm not that good…" He denied modestly, glancing at Zane almost desperately.

The Ice Master only chuckled in reply. "It's like you could win a fight against an entire army, with only a bread knife!" He exclaimed determinedly, oblivious to Kai's sudden tense body language. "Just stabbing away towards victory! Gosh, that would be a splendid sight to see."

"Hm, yeah, totally. Right, back-back to food then." Kai muttered quickly under his breath, stuffing one of the bread triangles onto his mouth aggressively. Everyone cocked their heads at the brunet's strange behaviour, but quickly brushed it off in a nearly disrespectful manner.

 _He deserves no attention, after all._ Jay thought to himself as he absentmindedly moved his hand to the last sandwich on the shared plate, flinching at the sudden coldness of the bread. Cole stated down at his hand as his brother placed his atop of his own. The raven swallowed nervously as Jay slowly moved his hand off the victim's and ran it through his auburn hair instead. "You have it." He insisted politely, ushering it closer to Cole's side of the plate.

"I-"

"Eat the sandwich, Cole." Wu suddenly appeared in the doorframe, making his way to sit at the head of the table, in between Lloyd and Nya. His gaze was firm as the black ninja refused the order. "I don't care if Jay wants it too, you are going to eat the goddamn sandwich! Your brother is trying his best to help you stay alive, and you're too selfish to except his gracious offer."

Cole sniffed and nodded miserably, the cheerful mood instantly shattered for everyone. Lloyd narrowed his brows irritably at his Uncle's words, shocked at the old man's horrid attitude. "Uncle, it's not that big of a deal. It's just a sandwich!"

"Yes. And Cole is just a ninja." The Sensei snapped back. "Eat it or leave the table."

The Earth master glanced hastily down at the remaining sandwich, before meeting eyes with his best friend. Jay nodded encouragingly at the ill boy, making him even more ticked off. Casually Cole rose from his seat, narrowing his irritated glare as he began to walk across the room and to the door. "I'll take the second option if you don't mind, Sensei." He growled, smiling falsely at the old man. "I'll be in the shower."


	16. Confession

**I got some awesome feedback on the previous chapters, so here's a Lava-filled one to keep those spirits high! This one is a mainly romantic one, but it does take an abrupt shift to the angst side of the spectrum.**

 **Review to your heart's content! Much love!**

* * *

"Cole. Cole let me in." Kai knocked his knuckles lightly on the bedroom door, pressing his ear against the wood carefully. "Cole, it's just me I want to talk." His hand gripped the doorknob firmly, twisting it experientially.

"H-Hang on! Wait a minute! I'm nearly ready!" The Earth Ninja sounded frantic, almost nervous as he spoke quickly. Kai chewed his bottom lip in confusion, looking down at his foot as it tapped impatiently. A few moments had passed before a small click was heard from the other side of the door, letting him inside gratefully. The Fire Master nearly choked on his spit as he saw the sight in front of him, causing him to feel faint.

Cole raised his eyebrows flirtatiously as the elder took his time to eye him up and down. The Raven was standing in front of the mirror, finishing of applying the matte-maroon lipstick, leaning over slightly for extra precision. His curvy figure was hugged beautifully by the short, tight black dress; his feet sporting a pair of noir heels. Kai felt his mouth become wet at the gorgeous sight, swallowing the large lump in his throat. "C-Cole…" He stuttered, utterly gobsmacked. Cole slowly closed the lipstick and put it to one side, smirking sassily. He strutted effortlessly over to the brunet, now being the same height.

"W-What's all this?" Kai questioned in bewilderment, struggling for words. Cole glanced down at himself, laughing shyly.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, looking away from the brunet's intense stare. "Everyone is treating me like I'm some kind of child… I don't like that feeling, ya know? You treat me like an adult, someone who takes risks. I wanted to give you a Thank You present, that's all…"

The Fire Master pursed his lips thoughtfully, taking another chance to sneak a quick scan over the younger boy. "So… _you're_ my present? Meaning I can do what I want with you?"

Cole swallowed, nodding quietly. After a few moments, he spoke up again.

 _Slut._

"Nya won't mind that I borrowed her stuff, will she?" He asked, chucking lowly at his rhetorical question. Kai snaked his arm around the younger's waist and pulled him closer to his heated body, both feeling the other's breaths on their faces. The Fire Master breathed hotly into his brother's ear huskily, brushing his lips gently across his earlobe.

"Forget about Nya… Now all I care about is you…"

Instantly Kai had Cole pinned up against the wall, not hesitating to dive in for a sloppy kiss. He kept one hand clamped on Cole's waist, aggressively moving it up and down to get a feel of what he was dealing with. His other hand held the shorter boy's wrists firmly above his head, keeping any escapes restrained. As the kiss got more passionate, the black Ninja let out a high pitched moan, arching his back and throwing his head backwards defencelessly.

 _Worthless._

" _K-Kai…!_ " He whimpered as the brunet continued mercilessly, never wanting it to end. Forever keeping lip contact, the couple found their way to the red-themed bed, gladly falling into the sheets and pillows. Kai began to tear off his gi, exposing his bare, scarred chest to his love interest, before going in for another round of hot, flustered lip smacking. Cole groaned in slight discomfort as the dominant boy made his way down to his lower section, beginning to force his thighs apart violently. Suddenly Kai paused, frowning as he realised what he was doing. Their, laying vulnerably on his bed, was one of his dearest friends. His dark hair sticking out in random directions, a flustered, rosey blush staining his cheeks under his hazy eyes; a cheeky smirk played on his lips as he batted his eyelashes suggestively.

"I can't do this to you, Cole…" Kai muttered, flicking his stare to clash with the Raven's. Puzzled, Cole blinked up at his friend.

He raised a brow anxiously, squinting slightly. "Don't be such a tease! This is what you want, isn't it?"

The Fire Master nodded in confirmation, preparing his next words carefully. "I-I read your journal. I'm really sorry but it was just _there_ , and I had to open it." He hesitated nervously, a flash of fear glinting in his eyes momentarily. "I don't want my last moments being me taking advantage of you… it's not nice for you. None of this is nice for you."

 _Baby._

"You've read the page about the…" Cole swallowed quietly, positioning himself more comfortably on the bed. He leaned his back against the headboard silently, inhaling deeply to calm himself. "It wasn't me… who wrote that stuff… It was what the voices were telling me…"

"Great. Your voices' hate me, too-"

"They never speak of other people, they speak of me, Kai. They want me to face the consequences and deal with this living hell." He closed his eyes miserably as a lone tear trailed down his cheek. "I hate it here… I just want to leave and never return…"

Kai sniffed and reached awkwardly off the side of the bed to retrieve his robe, suddenly getting unwanted chills. His concerned expression darkened as the teen continued.

"Everyone hates me. Sensei hates me because of my mental instability; My dad hates me for existing; you hate me for ignoring you all the time… I just thought that, for once in my stupid, unnatural life, I would be seen as more than an 'Elemental Master', more than just a 'Ninja'… I never asked to be raped, I never asked to be suicidal…" He shivered as his breath became staggered, choking roughly and letting more tears fall from his unopened, lifeless eyes. "I-I never asked to be chosen for this t-torture!"

"Cole…" Kai shuffled over to the shaking boy, pulling him into a gentle, caring hug. "I've decided to face my consequences, for you." He frowned as the black Ninja sobbed into his chest, probably not listening to his next idea. "I'm gonna go to the Police Force and the Court, to admit to my crimes. Plead guilty to the the assault, and all the other reckless things I can't remember doing."

Cole stared up at the brunet through tearfully glassy eyes, his bottom lip quivering slightly. "Y-You can't!" He retorted, trying to calm himself down. "It'll be pointless-"

"You're getting help. Mental help." Kai abruptly announced, stroking his brother's hair softly. "I don't care who it's from. The voices are gonna stop. The suicidal attempts as well! No matter how hard you try, Cole, you're not going anywhere apart from reality."

The Earth Ninja offered a weak smile, opening his eyes crack. The elder could barely even see them, due to the large mass of budding tears blurring his vision. "I'm gonna be dead quicker than you think, Kai… There's nothing you can do to change destiny."

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose irritably, sucking in a deep, much need breath. He slowly shuffled off the the bed and to his trunk, unlocking it angrily. "I don't want the others questioning your sexy outfit." He mumbled, not really crying if Cole could hear him or not; He pointed to the bathroom door determinedly, chewing his lip. "Go get changed." He ordered, handing his brother an oversized hoodie and some sweatpants. "I reckon red'll suit you."

Cole blushed shyly for a moment, still trying to calm himself down. Quietly he brushed past the brunet, not bothering to make eye contact. "Don't come in."

"Promise." The Fire Master winked cheekily at the younger boy, happy with the dark colour of his cheeks and nose. "And you promise not to do anything stupid?" The Black Ninja nodded firmly. "I'm gonna see how everyone else is doing, okay? I'll be back in a few." And with that he jogged over to the door, attempting to adjust his gi to a presentable standard. He glanced back as the Raven made his way into the bathroom, both teens' locking solid eye contact.

 _You just can't help yourself, can you? Always on the hunt for attention._

Cole swallowed thickly, tensing slightly at the echoing voices. Nodding firmly at Kai, he then strutted into the bathroom, locking the door securely.

* * *

 **Okay, but just imagine witnessing Cole dressed like _that_. **

**And the Kai doing what he did, and realising he was in the wrong, after all this time! /)^-^(\ So sweet! Hopefully there'll be a light at the end of this dark, never ending tunnel.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated!**


	17. Suggestion

"You're what?!" Nya stood up from her seat, up in her brother's face. "Kai, do you have any idea what that's going to do to your reputation?!"

The Fire Master kept his composure as his anger rose, not liking the Samurai's harsh tone. "Ever since that night, I've been preparing to face the consequences of my actions. I want what's best for Cole! We all do!" He glanced anxiously over at Jay, the Lightning Master leaning against the wall quietly. "C'mon Jay! Take me there right now! I'll own up to everything, I swear! I don't care if I get thrown out on the streets and loose my Fanbase! I'd rather lose all my dignity than watch Cole suffer more than he already has! I love him with all my heart! The adorable blush he has when he does that cute smile, how he has to stand on his tiptoes to reach the cookie jar! I notice things about him that none of you ever have!"

"Height." Lloyd piped up. "What's his height."

"Five foot three, coming up for five foot four."

"Eye colour." Jay interrogated, knowing the answer to his own question.

"Usually a bright emerald with flecks of yellow and brown; Who doesn't know I that? It's obvious isn't it?" Kai stared at the Green Ninja in perplextion, cocking his head to side like a confused puppy. "Seriously, haven't you ever taken the time to stare deep into those beautiful, uplifting, adorable orbs of joy?"

"Not since your attack…" Jay grumbled under his breath, forcing himself not to meet his brother's deperate gaze. "I'll think about it." Despite his brain convincing him that this was just Kai's sick way of taking further advantage of the black ninja, his heart was on the opposing side; Kai genuinely wanted to own up and face the music. After a while, the Blue Ninja broke the serious silence. "I think I believe you…" He shamefully admitted, looking down at his feet awkwardly. "I don't _want_ to, but you sound so desperate."

Kai smiled cheerfully at the brunet, glad to have someone on his side for once. He turned to Nya smugly, aware that Zane and Lloyd where listening in too. "Even Cole's best friend is fighting for me. I want to make everything right again, Nya. Isn't that what you wanted?" He swallowed discreetly as he got a worrying sense of daja vu. Suddenly Lloyd stood up from the sofa, his expression firmly serious. He nodded determinedly at the elder boy, offering a small smirk.

"Kai, you're going to plead guilty for your crimes. No matter what your punishment is, we are all going to deal with it like heroes. Even Cole." He stated, looking around the Gameroom for confirmation. Reluctantly, Nya agreed silently. "Good. I'll go and tell Uncle the good news. I'm proud of you, Kai. Don't ever forget that."

Kai felt his face heat up at the heartwarming comment, forcing himself to avoid eye contact. "Y-Yeah, thanks, Lloyd. I'll come with you to Sensei; he'll probably ask for my input."

"You're right." Lloyd smiled brightly at the other boy, leading him out the room calmly. Once out of earshot, Jay removed his back from the wall with a hushed groan, stretching tiredly above his head and clicking his back and neck comfortablely. He quickly strolled over to the Nindroid, peering inside the book that was being held with a firm grip.

"Wa'cha reading?" He asked childishly, grinning slightly as Zane rolled his eyes irritably. He sighed and closed the book, not forgetting to slide his bookmark into the correct place.

"I _was_ reading a book about mental illnesses, but now you have disrupted me." He stated bluntly, taking a second glance back at the mass of word-filled pages. "I was finding some symptoms of illnesses that Cole might be in danger of having."

"Danger? Like what?" Nya wondered over to the two boys, pulling a chair along with her. She sat down intriguingly, leaning forwards in sheer interest.

Zane chewed his lip and recalled all the text he had just read for memory, coming to a plausible conclusion. "I suggest, maybe Schizophrenia? Usually if you are hearing and seeing things that aren't there, then that counts as a possible symptom. According to page 457, line 34, it could take quite a while for our brother to recover from his new friends, and their opinions."

"But it won't kill him?" Nya asked quickly, clearly nervous.

"I would like to say _no_ , but it all comes down to what these voices are putting into his head. If they have already driven him suicidal, then who knows when he will actually succeed in taking his own life? He even dressed in female attire, just to please Kai; apparently it was quite a delicious sight."

Jay cocked a brow in confusion, eyeing his brother suspiciously. "Delicious? I don't recall Kai describing it like that."

"I can only assume that he would have used that adjective when Cole was with him in private." Zane defended logically, before slowly rising from his seat. He quietly walked over to the doorframe, smiling softly. "I shall go and check on our brother. I won't be a moment."

It wasn't long before the Nindroid had made his way to the bedroom and let himself inside, feeling as though his brother wouldn't mind. Without speaking, he let his icey gaze float over to the beds in search of the Black Ninja.

Cole was curled up on Kai's bed, warm and snug in the soft material of the Fire Master's hoodie. He snored gently to himself and fidgeted cutely about in the sheets like a small kitten. Zane couldn't help but sigh happily at the scene, finding it utterly adorable. Going on instinct, he wandered over to the bed and sat next to the smaller boy, questioning mentally what to do next.

"The other night was rather pleasant…" He muttered under his breath, recalling the fond event. He hastily glanced down at his brother and planned his next moves carefully. Silently his cold fingers graced across Cole's thigh, tugging teasingly at the black sweatpants and alerting a timid moan from the victim. Now _that_ was hot. Suddenly the hand slipped effortlessly inside the pants, getting a nice feel of the thin underwear and the asset it struggled to conceal. "I wish I could have warmed you up in a different way, if you know what I mean…" He purred lowly into the sleeping teen's ear, watching devilishly as he shivered from the icey breaths.

"N-Nghh…" Cole whimpered tiredly, narrowing his eyebrows in discomfort as the elder continued mercilessly, disturbing his once peaceful slumber. Zane only smirked at the little noise, not expecting it to have that kind of affect on his brother. Almost instantly did the Earth Ninja open his heavy eyes, flinching in surprise as he met the robot's lustful stare. "K-Kai…?"

"Not Kai. Zane." He corrected bluntly, taking a sneaky glance down at where his hand was clamped. Anxiously Cole copied his actions, swallowing thickly at what the Ice Master was about to do. "Do you feel uncomfortable?"

Cole nodded sharply, not really sure what to do. "C-Can you stop please…?" He whispered, staring at the Nindroid desperately. Zane mearly shook his head mockingly, laughing in a way that was almost foreign to the younger boy. Ignoring the plead he squeezed the handful of ass greedily, making sure to massage the remaining, firm flesh with his fingertips. The Raven let out a high pitched gasp at the violation, his cheeks and nose being dusted with an embarrassed pink.

"I like that sound. It's very mesmerising." Quickly he changed his words, eyes glinting excitedly. "It's very intoxicating. I would love to hear it a lot more often." His hand slowly removed itself from his brother's underwear, now tugging on the waistband of the black sweatpants. Carefully he scooped the shorter boy up and onto his lap, cradling him sweetly. Cole blinked innocently up at the blond, utterly bewildered. Zane pondered for a moment, before sliding the Earth Ninja onto the floor and to his feet. "Get me that chair, please." He ordered. "Actually, do not worry, the bed will do fine." He chuckled boldly at the other's frustrated expression, bending over and tapping the floor next to his feet. "I request that you get on all fours and face away from me."

"W-Why?"

"I would like to try something that Kai hasn't been man enough to try yet." He stated calmly, grinning smugly as the black Ninja cautiously obliged. Once in the desired position, Zane gingerly took hold of the waistband once more, and slowly lowered it to reveal the plump and juicy meat hidden beneath it. He licked his lips and raised his hand above his head, calculating the most tenderest place to aim.

Zane slapped.

Cole screamed.


	18. Seduction

**Yeah, so I decided to continue this story instead of finishing it in the previous chapter, because why not! WARNING: CHEEKY ZANE AND COLE MOMENTS AWAIT YOU! And I mean _very_ cheeky. **

**Anyways, let's get on with it! Much love!**

* * *

Jay sighed as the Ice Master left the room. He felt stiff, yet weak at the knees. Cole couldn't have schizophrenia; he was his best friend, he couldn't be ill. But what if Zane was right? What if one day he would be dead in their arms — his arms. Jay teared up at the thought — collapsed on the floor and cradling Cole's dead body in his arms, their might be blood, there might be spilt drugs and pills scattered all over the floor from where he died in his eternal high. Either way it would be horrible.

Nya frowned miserably at her boyfriend's state, knowing that he was feeling ten times more upset than she probably was. Despite all the help and assurance that the team were sending their sick brother, the Samurai felt that he still wasn't cured enough to stop the suicidal attempts. Jay had even requested that they lock all sharp objects(even cooking utensils) away from Cole, all because he feared the worst. She sighed. It was horrible seeing the usually happy ninja in such a depressed state.

"Um, Jay?" Her voice cracked slightly as the lump in her throat battled with her speech, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. The Lightning Master slowly met her equally saddened and tearful gaze, struggling to offer a weak smile. "D-Do you want to play some video games?"

Nya never wanted to play video games, so this took Jay by surprise. But, it was clear that she was emotionally shook by Zane's discovery, and most likely wanted to help take each other's mind off of it. "S-Sure." He nodded gratefully at his girlfriend and joined her on the sofa, both letting their silent tears fall endlessly as they cried and sobbed their ways through the fictional battle.

They both got the highscore.

* * *

The scream of sheer pain echoed through the ship, as well as the loud sound of metal slapping flesh.

"I see that you are rather sensitive to my kind of treatment…" Zane mused, noticing the small droplets of salty tears hitting the floor underneath his brother's bowed head. Cole shuddered miserably as he sucked in the tears, letting his hair shield his face from the Nindroid's lustful stare.

The smaller boy shakily took in a breath, his behind stinging coldly. "G-Get away from me…" He threatened quietly, trying to sound intimidating, but failing instantly. Gradually the room became eerily silent, convincing Cole to fear the worst. He held his breath as he felt the side of the bed creak a bit, before hearing footsteps wonder away from him calmly. Despite his position, the Earth Ninja stayed put. "What are you doing?" He questioned hastily, not bothering to look his brother in the eyes.

"Remember that night you ran off and we found you in the Club? Well, I was hoping that I could be put in Griffin's lucky shoes." Zane explained lowly, carefully searching through his neatly organised trunk with great precision. "This shall do nicely." He stated to himself smugly, grinning all the while. Slowly he stood back up and spun on his heel to face the Raven's direction, fully aware that he wasn't looking at him, jingling the shiny security item teasingly in his hands. Skilfully he threw the objects onto the bed, pleasantly surprised with the small jolt Cole gave off at the sudden noise.

"Can I get up." He growled impatiently, feeling slightly more confident. When he was given his desired answer, the black ninja shuffled to his feet and quickly pulled up his sweatpants, forcing himself not to meet eye contact with his attacker. He happily brushed the floor dust off his clothes and examined the previously unknown items on Kai's bed. Zane smirked when his brother didn't answer, his facial expression changing from relief and straight back to horror in a matter of milliseconds.

"I don't understand your concern, brother." He whispered darkly, waltzing over to stand behind the said ninja, smoothly sliding his cold, icy hands up and inside his hoodie and shirt, teasing the more sensitive parts of the chest with small pinches. "It's only two pairs of handcuffs. One for the ankles, and the other for the wrists…" He leaned in closer as Cole moaned reluctantly, not liking where Zane was now twisting and squeezing on his top half.

" _A-Ah!_ " He gasped vulnerably and pushed his face into the crook of the robot's neck, feeling his legs buckle slightly.

Zane only continued further in his antics, pinching harder at the younger's chest as he thought of more ways to get him even more turned on. It was soon that Zane found himself nipping and sucking at the collarbone of his victim, even willing to draw blood if meant making his eternal mark of seduction on the pale skin. The more ruthless his actions got, the more loud and helpless did Cole's cries become; it was amazing. God, if Pixal were in his head she would've shut him down on the spot. But, obviously he was building her a new body, right?

 _Wrong_.

Zane couldn't have his girlfriend interfering with his new mindset, not after what he'd encounted at the Club. So, like any other robot, he kept her safe and mute in his private box of memories.

"N-Nghhh…!" Cole bit his lip angrily as his face heated up even more, the already furious blush on his cheeks darkening to a deep Crimson as the torture continued. "Z-Zane…!"

The Nindroid slowly removed his lips and teeth from the tender skin, a thin trail of saliva snapping in half as he pulled away. The fresh bruise was more than visible to the naked eye, it's dark and light purples and blues swamping together as they stained the pale skin mercilessly. "Is someone complaining?" He purred into his brother's ear, grazing the earlobe with his wet tongue dominantly. "Those who complain must be punished, you know that don't you…" His hands escaped from the clothing and took hold of the first pair of handcuffs, delicately taking their time to click softly in place around the first wrist of his victim.

"W-What are you gonna do to me, Zane…" Cole choked out, each word shaking uncontrollably.

The Nindroid simply chuckled at the petty question, bracing the other wrist inside the second cuff. "Don't worry… I'm just experimenting…"

 _Click._

* * *

 **Shoutout to all the Glacier Shippers out there! I don't usually write a lot of Glacier so this is quite fun actually! Oh, and a forewarning for the next chapter… lets just say a certain hothead isn't a huge fan of Zane's motives. _#caughtintheact_ **

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	19. Protection

Cole stared up at Zane with wide eyes, shaking vigorously in utter fear; wrists handcuffed uncomfortably to the bedpost, ankles bound together with equally strong restaints. The Nindroid towered over his vulnerable prey, pinning his hands at its sides dominantly as he made fieous eye contact and smirked devilishly. "Well aren't you the cutest little thing…" He teased, leaning in closer to the Earth Ninja's face, feeling his hot, nervous pants hit his lips with every breath. Cole turned his head away from his brother's, scrunching up his face in disgust. He shuddered coldly as Zane brushed his icy lips against his ear seductively, smirking all the while. "Why so shy? It's not like it's anything new…"

Cole felt his heart thump harder as he was forced to look into the artificial optics of his friend, his emotions unclear, yet obvious at the same time. His breath hitched abruptly as Zane closed the gap between them, indulging himself into a passionate kiss. Before Cole could even think, the metal pair of hands found their way back into his clothes and all over his body as they began to ruthlessly squeeze and nip and grope whatever they found appealing. He groaned agitatedly as his back arched upwards under his brother's weight, unable to move, let alone cry for help. Painful tears flowed down his cheeks as the touching became more violent; hair being pulled, skin being slapped and groped in the most inhumane ways possible. It was at this point that the black ninja was feeling extremely faint and exhausted, his heaving chest inhaling and exhaling the heated, steamy air that surrounded the two. His head was pounding, his heart was pounding, Zane was pounding.

" _N-Ngh-AH! Z-Zane! Uh-Ah! Ngh-gh!_ " He moaned loudly and shut his eyes, hoping to escape from this nightmare. Suddenly, all movement stopped. No panting, no creaking of the bed, and no cries for help. Instead it was the heavily irritated growl of a familiar face.

Kai stood in the doorframe, mouth agape in pure horror. Tiredly Cole let his head flop to the side, staring at his saviour in his sleepy daze. His tear stained face glinted softly as a flame was lit, from across the room, in the brunet's hand. "What the hell are you doing." He demanded angrily, taking a bold step forwards. Zane glanced quickly down at his victim, not altering his position as he returned his gaze to the pissed off ninja.

"You have had your fun with him. Now it is my turn." He stated confidently, before taking a handful of ass and groping it viciously, alerting a high pitched, out-of-breath moan from the traumatised boy he was touching. Cole once again jolted upwards at the painful contact, his dull eyes producing another round of fresh tears.

" _A-AH!_ " He tried to keep back the sound, but to no avail. Instantly Kai had taken more steps forward towards the bed, brows narrowed in a deadly manner; If looks could kill, Zane would be long gone by now. But before he could do anything, however, a sharp bolt of electricity had beaten him to the Nindroid, sending him into automatic shutdown. Jay skidded past the brunet and leapt onto the bed, aggressively tackling the robot as he became weaker and weaker. It wasn't long before Zane was laying on floor, out cold, as Kai and Jay attempted to calm their violated brother and unlock the handcuffs.

Jay gasped in relief as he clicked open the pair around Cole's ankles, now waiting impatiently for Kai to finish with the ones locked onto the bedpost and above his head, forcing the raven into a very uncomfortable and suggestive position. Growling irritably, Kai put the uncuffing on hold, now fixing his stare on the large bruise stained across the smaller boy's collarbone. "Jay." He spoke firmly, his voice hinting with slight nervousness. "Jay we need to check over Cole's body. Judging by this hickey… I'd be right in worrying about his other parts- Shit."

"Shit? Kai what the hell is wrong-"

"There's blood. Crap! Crap! Crap!" The Fire Master frantically watched as the small, thick trail of crimson liquid escaped the corner of his brother's mouth, slowly making its way down his jaw. "Get Nya! Get anyone! Zane what the fuck have you done to him!" He stared desperately into the half-lidded, empty eyes of his lover, feeling his body turn limp as he shook him violently. "Cole?! Wake up!"

Jay stiffly forced himself off the bed, utterly stunned by Kai's sudden outburst of fear. He heavily dragged his shaking feet to the door, swinging it open silently and breaking out into an aggressive sprint, feeling his lost adrenaline speed up and lead him to his oblivious friends and Sensei. Kai fumbled recklessly about with the handcuffs, not wanting to melt them incase it caused a more dangerous situation. His mind and eyes were all over the place as he finally came to an immature decision: use Zane's shurikens. After retrieving the elemental weaponry from its stand, he once returned to the unconscious body on his bed, sawing and hacking at the chain viciously, his fresh tears landing on the pale cheeks of the victim below him. Suddenly the metal snapped in two, releasing itself from the bedpost, and letting the quick-moving weapon to saw through the now empty space and slice through the first thing in sight.

Kai bravely held back a scream of agony as the sharp object pierced through the tan skin of his right bicep, tearing deep into the muscle and erupting a metallic flow of blood from the wound's depths. Fully aware of his weakened state, he threw the cursed shuriken behind him in a random direction, not caring what it hit. He didn't hesitate to whip off Cole's hoodie - _his_ hoodie - as well as the plain black shirt underneath it, trying to ignore the splats of his blood hitting the black Ninja's bare chest as he searched for possible damage. His pale, sickly skin was infested with random bruises and cuts from where a loose, sharp piece of metal had accidentally sliced the skin, but thankfully not giving out too much much blood. It was clear that the Nindroid didn't just what Cole's ass, for the pinched and groped area of his chest wasn't the most pleasant thing to see; especially if you had a protective manner over the raven's safety. Kai swore that if Zane wasn't shutdown on the bedroom floor, he would've beat the robot all the way to Ed and Edna's Junkyard.

Kai groaned to himself as he tried to speed up his work, his slashed arm being the least of his worries at the moment, his head pounding painfully as his movements became more clumsy and disorientated.

 _I can't blackout… not without making sure my baby is safe…_ He pushed onwards tiredly, becoming fed up with how much of his blood was being smeared over Cole's unconscious figure, as well as his now awkwardly coloured bed. _Blood on his hands, blood on Cole's chest, blood on Cole's face, blood on Zane Shuriken, blood on the floor, blood up the wall, on the bed, on the sheets, on his hands, on Cole's chest, on Cole's face, on Zane's shuriken, on the floor, up the wall, bed, sheets, hands, chest, face, shuriken, floor, wall, bed, sheets…_


	20. Conclusion

**A concluding chapter to end this dark fanfic, containing Kai's deep, emotional thoughts and regrets about the eventful weeks since he raped his brother… I thank you all so much for the reviews and support, so keep and eye out for the sequel and any other new stories.**

 **Much love.**

* * *

It was quiet in the infirmary.

Only the two injured ninja were present in the room, both extremely exhausted. The deep gash on the Fire Master's arm was wrapped heavily up in bandages and dressings, whilst his brother was bruised from head to toe in Zane's unwanted markings. Kai had been cleaned up to the best of his sister's ability, not wanting to hurt her sibling as she tried to remove the sticky, dry blood from his gi and overall figure, forcing him to swallow another round of oddly coloured drugs and painkillers.

Cole hadn't woken up yet from his sudden blackout, which worried Kai greatly. Despite the soft rise and fall of the smaller boy's chest as he layed comfortably on the medical bed, the brunet couldn't help but think of negative thoughts. The damped bandage suffocating his wound was on the borderline of uncomfortable and the Fire Master wasn't risking adjusting its position. He had been awake for a good hour now, feeling as though his brain was back in a sustainable type of action and functionality, and was seated awkwardly in one of the plastic chairs in the far corner of the room. Honestly, he was rather pissed off about the seating arrangements, seeing as he did loose a lot of blood in the process of trying to wake up his friend. But, like he'd said before, Cole was his main priority for as long as — well, forever.

"Please wake up…" Kai whispered quietly, eyeing the black ninja worriedly. His voice was hoarse from his relentless screams and shouts for help as Cole had lost consciousness, begging and begging for an explanation as to why the shy, precious angel had practically died in his bloody, tense arms. Cole was coping. Kai didn't want him to cope, he wanted him to survive. Survive the endless, ruthless torture that he'd been put through in the last month or so, survive the unwanted, unneeded hell that he'd been aggressively plunged into with not a single ounce of respect or love to fall with him.

But, it _was_ destiny, wasn't it?

Surely fate decided the life of the once, energetic, strong, bold teen, right? Surely this chaotic mess was bound to happen? That Kai was meant to rape his friend, turn him suicidal, and then for Zane to attack because of his jealousy? This wasn't destiny. This was reality and life and all the fucked up things that came with it. Everyday wasn't sunshine and rainbows, even if you were a Ninja. In fact, those moments were rare — extremely rare and no one could do anything about it as the dark clouds and rain and thunder and misery broke loose in their personal lives. It was horrible. Even Christmas usually didn't go to plan every year; Zane going out for a morning walk and bringing hyperthermia back in with him, Kai flooded with blankets and hot-water bottles, Jay messing up the colourful lights, and Cole sneaking slices of Christmas Pudding into the bedroom like the Ninja he was.

Kai chuckled fondly at the memory, having been the lucky one to catch him in the act. Groaning and fidgeting on the bed having eaten 75% of the pudding and other cakes in general… "Classic Cole." He remembered Jay dubbing the Earth Ninja as _Rock-cake_ for the rest of the season, feeling as if the name suited him very well. That was until the Tournament of Elements came around… then that came to an official, worthy end. Master Chen's horrific idea of fun and battling had only ended mere months ago, letting the now civil Elemental Masters go their separate ways and back to their old, hopefully peaceful jobs.

Skylar continued to work at Chen's Noddle House as soon as she returned to the City, forcing the complicated and amusing relationship between her and the brunet to finish rather abruptly, much to both their dismay. But, the Master of Amber hadn't stopped herself from keeping in touch with the Ninja, feeling as though it was the least she could do when considering all the lies and pain she had put the boys through. And of course they all appreciated the fiery girl's attempts, they really did, but in the end they just suddenly stopped, as if all contact between them had just been forced off and shutdown one day, never to return in the near future.

Kai had Cole now, anyway. He had the beautiful, adorable, little bundle of joy he could happily call his own. But he was wrong in so many ways. The only thing he had was a sick, perverted mind and a death wish all friends were willing to get over with. He had the ill, starving, shaking bundle of cuts and bruises he could guiltily call his victim. Cole was being tossed back and forth like a rag doll, and it wasn't fair.

And it was at times like this, when it was just him and his lonely thoughts, in a lonely, quiet room, that Kai realised how much of dick he was to his friends and family.

He thought after his actions. He was stubborn and selfish. He insulted the prey he fed on everyday. That prey was Cole. Cole, his brother, his teammate, his friend… just a piece of insulted prey laying in its own sorrow, its own self doubt, its own pointlessly worthless thoughts, left to die on the infirmary bed next his friend.

And that's what he did.

He died.

The burden died a peaceful, worthwhile death.

Forever sleeping in the eyes of his oblivious rapist.


	21. Rescue mission

**If any of you saw my Instagram a while back, I did mention continuing this fanfic, just because I hadn't ended it with the original ending that I had in mind, and I honestly thought that I had rushed it a bit. So basically you guys can go and ignore 'Insulted Prey:Ghostly vengeance' if you wish to, only because I'm still debating on whether or not killing off the same, or different character(S). So yeah, with that out the way, starting off from the last chapter(I might change the name of it idk), here is a very,in my opinion, metaphorical and psychological dive into the mind of one of the ninja.**

* * *

 _Hold on, please, hold on!_

Tired, yes. Confused, yes. Lost… most definitely.

He let his legs swing calmly off the edge of the wooden bench at the side of the gravely pavement, fingers gripping the wood intently as the wind breezed through his hair. He was in a park. Empty. Alone. Peaceful. Perfect. He had yet to understand why the beautiful park was so deserted, considering what an amazing day it was, but hey, that was the least of his worries at the moment.

In fact, he had no worries at all. He was pretty certain where he was; he'd spoke about wanting to experience this wonderful place many times before to his friends and family, concluding that they had been nice enough to arrange such a day out. He grinned, kicking his legs about like an excited child, despite the the rain running down his cheeks.

This rain…he couldn't see it, only feel it as it trailed down his face in slow, salty streams. Irritated, his rubbed his eyes in mild frustration, not liking the odd tasting raindrops. Letting himself see again he watched as another person jogged past him, clad in a black sports bra and orange leggings. The girl ignored the boy's existence as she continued with her, the purple design on her shoulder blade catching his brief attention, before she disappeared into the… never mind.

Phew, the invisible rain had stopped. Smiling once more, he yawned and stretched his arms upwards, leaning back comfortably in the beach with his eyes closed. Suddenly he scrunched up his face, the rain hitting the bridge of his nose with a painful force. Sitting up and apart, the boy was definitely sure that this was no rain. This was blood.

Quickly he looked in the direction the girl had gone off in, calling for her to come back and find help, but it no use, for she had ran into the closest building, he knew that because he had heard the door close and the sound of greetings in the far away distance. But now a new figure made an appearance, calmly taking a seat on the clean bench next to the very bloody teenager. The young boy started at the newcomer with great tiredness, clearly confused.

"Are you lost?" The newcomer asked, tucking his chestnut hair behind one ear as he inched slightly closer to him. "Why are you here? It's all empty and alone, and you're treating it like it's some peaceful and perfect day out? Come back with me!" He watched as the anxious teen began to cup his palms and collect the raining blood, completely dazed in his imagination. "You don't need other people's blood on your hands for something that isn't your fault."

The blood was splashed out of his hands and onto the ground. The blood didn't stain it, however, nor did it stain the bench, nor the grass, nor the trees, and nor the random boy who was sitting next to him. It was only he who was covered in blood, much to his great dismay.

"Come on. Come back."

 _He's not coming back, I told you what I saw!_

"Come back. We need you!" The brunet suddenly became extremely desperate, taking the other boy by surprise. The rain was pelting down harder than ever as the park darkened to an eerie, stormy sky, lightning bolts cracking with thunder and the wind whipped harshly through the two boys' hair. The brunet glanced nervously at his shoulder, grimacing as a few drops of blood hit him. "I can't live knowing that I left you here," More blood began to rain on the upset teen, the other boy staring at him with complete indecision.

 _One, two, three, go!_

"I don't want your blood on me, it's not a nice feeling. Just come with me–" Another lightning bolt flashed in the dark sky, forcing the two to stumble off the bench. The talkative boy took hold of his new friend's hand, each flash moving them closer and closer to their destination as they desperately ran for their lives in the bloody rain.

"Come on, please, come on!"


	22. Position

Cole opened his eyes tiredly, vision fuzzy and disorientated as he blinked for the first time in what seemed like forever. Two people were sat near him; they were the people in his dream.

The boy, still clad in blue, had his head facedown in his hands, sobbing quietly. To his left, the nameless girl, the runner, stared at him with a heartbroken frown, clearly forcing herself not to cry; she too was in her previous attire; sportswear. Her gaze drifted over to meet he confused boy's stare, instantly brightening up. "Jay." She spoke sharply, a sudden hiss slicing through the silence. Her elbow jabbed into his side, alerting the brunet almost instantly. 'Jay' let his mouth fall open in shock, unsure what to say or do. He stared at his friend as the girl besides him muffled a giggle behind her hand, clearly enjoying herself. Cole blinked before cocking his head to the side, eyes wide and innocent and as pure as ever as he stared back.

"Is it still raining blood…?"

Jay furrowed his brows in concern and turned to the redhead, licking his lips anxiously as he waiting for a simple explanation. "Don't worry, I'll explain later. He's fine, though," she laughed once more. "just a little confused, that's all." Her hand stretched out to take hold of Cole's, forcing him into a light, gentle hand shake. "I'm Skylar. Your friend, Jay here, wanted me to take a look inside your mind. Pretty sweet place you got goin' on up there."

Cole nodded, still slightly baffled. He looked over to Jay, a small smile spreading into a cheerful grin as he smiled brightly. "You saved me, Jay! I owe you one, big time."

"Yeah, how bout not going into a comma for twenty seven hours, huh?"

"Y-You counted?" The black ninja exhaled, slightly overwhelmed by all the new information. He smiled gratefully as Jay rubbed his shoulder, equally affectionate. It was now that Cole noticed the tears pricking at the corners of his friend's eyes, barely holding them in. "Please don't cry…"

"Their tears of happiness, Cole. I've got my best friend back for God's sake!" He sniffed, letting his tears fall in salty streams down his cheeks. "I can't go through that again, I don't like seeing you look so vulnerable. Just…Just promise me not to be alone with Zane-"

"W-What do you mean? Zane helped me get to sleep."

"I– What? Sleep?"

Cole licked his lips nervously, slightly relieved to see that Skylar had already left the room. "When… when he assaulted me, I asked him to do something for me, because it wasn't fair…"

"You wanted him to do all that to you?"

"I thought he wasn't going to be as aggressive as he was, but obviously I… I was very wrong." He bit his lip, averting his gaze from Jay's comforting stare. "It was some kind of certain action, or something, I don't know, but it was meant to hit a certain pace and put you to sleep."

The Lighting Master paused. What should he question? The fact that his best friend researched how to kill himself, or that he was unintentionally attacked because of it? "Cole… Cole we spoke about this the first time. It's not good for you! Just because you're suicidal doesn't mean you have to actually go through with it! We can get you help, therapy, all that good stuff, because I'm not gonna live in a world where everyone knows that their heroes and protectors can't even protect themselves. You hear me? There is nothing in Ninjago I won't do to keep you alive." Jay narrowed his brows determinedly as his hands took hold of Cole's, squeezing them tightly. "Remember that time, when we were in space, as you lost control? And I had to save you? Y'said something like "I owe you", I don't know, but the important thing is that you lived up to that in Chen's tournament; giving me the jade blade. I saved to that first time you tried to overdose. I've done so much that you don't know about, all to keep you further away from dying! You owe me big time, Cole, you've said it anyway!"

"And… what do I owe you?"

"You owe me the world's most greatest and kindest best friend who promises to stay by my side forever, no matter what problems he faces. I need you in my life more than anyone, Cole, and you know that."

* * *

"He's doing fine, Kai. Stop worrying yourself." Skylar shuffled closer to him across the sofa, the fire Master not bothering to notice the odd movement.

He shifted his weight slightly, sighing to himself. "I'm gonna kill 'im. He had no right to wreck havoc in Cole's mind, especially when he's…he's so vulnerable!" Kai raised his voice a considerable amount, clenching his fists angrily. "I can't stand any of this–"

"Oh, I have an idea!" She suddenly jumped up, grinning brightly. The brunet watched quietly as the redhead changed her form, her usually tan skin tone paling to ghost white. He swallowed thickly as the fake Cole leaned in closer to him, close and personal, causing both their cheeks to heat up at the sexual tension.

Kai licked his lips nervously as 'Cole' crawled on top of him, grinding his hips teasingly against the edler's, feeling the already erect bulge graze against his quickly growing one. "Y-you're not Cole. Get off me, Skylar." He growled, trying to fight temptation and push off the imposter, before groaning sharply. The fake Cole continued to stroke the jean's crotch area pleasurably, smirking down at the conflicted Fire Master.

"Love me like you love him. I need you, Kai." They whispered, fucking up his brain even more. "Forget that I'm not the one whose controlling this body."

"I… I'm sorry, Skylar…" He breathed, fidgeting slightly. "Just… Just turn back, please. I can't deal with this… with you, right now."

'Cole' huffed irritably, narrowing his brows angrily. "Fine then." Suddenly she switched back to her normal form, sighing miserably, before flicking back to Cole– N-No, back to Skylar, Wait, Cole, Skylar, not Cole, yes, Tox?, Skylar, C—what? Kai let his mouth fall open as the figure on top of him glitched back and forth between identities, slowly forming an odd-smelling green fog in her palm, inching it closer and closer to cup over his mouth, cutting the oxygen from the panicked boy's lungs almost instantly.


	23. Suspicion

Cole was watching him silently, cocking his head anxiously as his friend slowly opened his eyes. Kai groaned tiredly and sat up in his chair, yawning.

"We sent Skylar home, by the way." Cole stated, sounding a bit choked up. He sniffed and smiled over at the brunet, noticing the confused stare he was being given. "Don't worry, you've only been knocked out for, like," He glanced up at the clock. "twenty minutes or so. Are… Are you alright, Kai? Do you need me to go and get someone?"

Kai shook his head, brows narrowed in frustration. "You… You can walk?"

"Y—"

"But… Zane? Y-You had blood coming out your mouth, you should be dizzy or tired or crying or-"

Cole grimaced as he chuckled softly, coughing lightly into his fist. "N-No, actually. I can walk, I think, it's just my ankles and wrists that still hurt from the, ah, the cuffs." He bit his lip as he felt his wrists, looking away from the Fire Master, Quickly the said ninja dragged his chair loudly to to the bedside, now staring deep into the raven's eyes.

"I'm scared, Kai." His muttered, frowning. "Just because I'm on medication doesn't mean I want to be violated. I don't understand why people can't just expect that."

"Nya is trying to get Zane back up and running after he did… the thing. You should be glad Jay came in there as quick as he did; he really cares about you, you know." Cole nodded quietly as Kai continued. "Dare I say it… I think he favours you over Nya; and they're practically dating."

"I spoke to him earlier on, when I first woke up. I never get emotional, it's extremely rare if I do, but-"

"You've literally cried at least eight times this past month or so. I wouldn't call that a rarity." He smirked smugly as Cole glared at him, sniffing again. He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly and huffed, quite offended.

"You my now leave, Kai." The brunet's eyes widened at the sudden snap in tone, taken off guard. The shorter boy stared at him you glassy, emerald orbs, bottom lip quivering. "Get out, Kai. I don't want y-you in here with me anymore."

"Cole, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to upset you like that!"

Suddenly Cole's phone buzzed from the bedside table, both teens tuning their heads in unison to stare blankly as a spam of new text messages flashed on and off the lock screen. Kai swallowed thickly as he stood up from his chair, turning his back on the latter for a few moments, before spinning back around. Cole stared up at him, ignoring the phone. "I'm not leaving here until I get to say sorry properly."

" _Sure_." Cole mused sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "And, and how would you do that, then?"

Kai bent downwards to caress the other's jaw with soft fingers, tilting his head upwards as they were both indulged in each others' kiss. Cole reluctantly pressed on, clearly fighting a losing battle against the seductive touch of his teammate, moving his hands to run through Kai's hair. Letting out a soft moan, the Earth Master gently pulled away, cheeks dusted with a light blush, almost equal to the elder's.

"I'm sorry for seducing you, rather than helping you, Cole." He spoke, panting slightly. "It's just that I've never been in this situation before, that's all…"

Cole, now indecisive, chewed his lip cautiously. "It's okay, Kai, but you can go now, please. I need to have some time alone, that's all."

* * *

 _Hey, Cole, how are you?_

The black ninja furrowed his brows, not recognising the number.

 _\- Who are you?_

 _We had a problematic reunion a while back…_

 _\- Oh. Hello Griffin._

 _Ha Ha yeah_

 _I was wondering whether you'd wanna meet up sometime, for a proper reunion and apology_

 _\- Maybe_

 _Look who's playing hard to get ;)_

 _\- Shut up_

 _\- I think I'm free this afternoon, though_

 _Perfect! I know an awesome coffee shop near the city_

 _-. I'll bring money, then_

 _Duh! Lols, anyway are you alright getting there? Should I pick you up?_

 _\- I think I'll be all right, cheers_

 _Cool_

 _See you soon then, Puppy ;)_


	24. Abduction?

**Shorter chapter but the next one is going to be longer x**

* * *

Griffin smirked cheekily as he spotted Cole enter the coffee shop, his familiar eyes quickly noticing the elder sat in the far corner.

"Hey," The black ninja slowly took his seat opposite the brunet, looking down at the clean white table.

Griffin chuckled as Cole glared at him, pouting irritably. "Oh jeez~" He pushed his shades up. "Wow, okay then, so about the other night. I was drunk, you were drunk, shit went down. Let's just say we start over?"

His hand stretched out towards the shorter boy, along with a quick, assuring nod. They hastily shook hands, an unknown weight lifted off their shoulders as Cole bit his lip, now occupied on the appealing selection of drinks and snacks.

"Anything take ya fancy?" Griffin mused, picking up his own small menu. After a few moments he nodded firmly to himself, humming confidently. "I might get that strong coffee thing. You?"

"I'll probably just get the Cranberry juice. Sorry if it's not as extreme as you expected." Cole placed his menu back down in the center of the table, laughing sheepishly.

The Speed Master scoffed boldly. "Don't be daft; my girlfriend always gets something like that."

"G-Girlfriend?" The shorter boy stammered as he rightfully blushed, straightening his posture nervously. He coughed lightly into his fist. "What are y-you suggesting?"

"Ummm, that my girlfriend likes juice? How is that hard to understand?– Ohhhhhh~ _Oh_. Wowsers, you really are desperate." Cole blushed madly at his stupid mistake, covering his face with his hands embarrassingly. Thankfully it wasn't long before the awkward tension died down and the two ordered their drinks, with the addition of some cookies, and began to walk through the town as they finally relaxed at a nearby bridge.

Cole calmly watched the ducks below them, giggling quietly as they began to squabble over a piece of stray, soggy old bread. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket and chose to ignore it, not wanting to spoil the already tranquil moment. If it wasn't for Griffin standing besides him against the railings, he felt like he would've jumped right in with them, now desperately tempted to swim in the pretty lake beneath them.

Better yet, Cole could even try to drown himself.

Gasping sharply, he left a sudden wave of sickness wash over him, altering the Speed Master's concerned attention. "Cole? You okay, man?" He peered over at his friend, shufflingf slightly closer in worry.

"Do… do you ever wonder what it would be like if you never existed? Like, if your parents never raised you?" He stared out into the distance, hair flowing slightly in the cooling breeze.

Griffin let his mouth fall open; this definitely caught him off guard. "I guess that's not much different to how my life is now, then~" The Earth Master cocked his head, intrigued, nodding for the elder to continue. "I got taken away from my parents when I was, I don't know, about two – three? – something like that; they were doers of the unspeakable: smokers, alcoholis, all that bullshit. Then my adoptive parents came along; Charlie and Emma."

"I didn't see them when they picked you up." Cole muttered, as if the personal confession he was previously told went straight over his head. "I… I don't know what I would do if I found out I was adopted… I don't even know how I would feel if one of my friend's found out they were adopted…" He frowned softly. "How did they punish you? Your parents, that is?"

"You didn't get the letter?" His eyebrow cocked. "I swear it said it would be at the Bounty by at least Thursday-"

"Today is Thursday." Cole stated, peering up from his phone. If it was even possible, the young boy's skin had paled even more than before, lips parted in shock. He stared at the taller Master, beginning to panic. "Th-They read it!" He exclaimed. "What did you write in it? They keep texting me!"

"I can't rem—"

"Please, what did you write?!" His bright emerald eyes had darkened to a mossy green, the usual flecks of yellow and brown now lost in the blurriness of his tears. "They don't know I'm out with you!"

"You didn't tell them?!" Griffin tried his best to calm down the shaking boy, his head darting back and forth in case the ninja team were creeping up on them. "D-Don't worry! I'll take you home right now; they won't shout at you. They'll shout at me and I'll take the blame! Y-You're gonna cause a scene, Cole, people are staring at you!" He hissed, wanting to flip the disrespectful pedestrians off with his middle finger.

Cole pouted anxiously as his bottom lip trembled, clearly on the edge of bursting into tears as he slowly sunk into himself. "I haven't had my meds! I-I promised to behave-"

"Shit." The elder's gaze flicked across his phone screen, eyes widening more and more by the second. "Okay, I'm gonna get you home, and then we're probably gonna have a replay of the other night."

"Wha–"

"Apparently I've abducted you?! Everyone wants to beat my ass!"


	25. Submission

**Heads up that this chapter _could_ be considered M rated, but it's not that bad that I'd have to change the rating; just your usual, kinky shit, that's all.**

* * *

Kai and Jay snapped their heads up from their phones as they rushed out the kitchen and through the ship. The door was knocked upon a second time, more firmly than the first, and the Fire Master yanked it up with no hesitation. Cole stared up at the taller boy, gulping as he struggled for words.

"I-I'm—" He stammered, his breath hitching slightly as he felt a hand grip his shoulder assuringly.

Griffin growled as Kai smacked away his hand, taking a step further outside. "Don't you dare touch him. You can't just keep your hands to yourself, can you?"

"He's back now, so shut your mouth. Oh, and for that record, I didn't abduct him. I didn't take him away from you did I? I didn't kidnap him, did I? He agreed to meet me!"

Cole straightened his posture and glared at them both, shoving Kai harshly backwards. "You heard what he said. I'm here now, so back off." His words were stern and forceful, definitely something the ninja hadn't heard in a long time. Jay sighed to himself and ran his hand through his hair. It was nice to see Cole gaining his confidence again, but it wasn't really the desired situation.

"Thank you, Griffin." He interrupted the petty argument, nodding over at the elder. "We really appreciate it."

"No problem, Walker." The Speed Master smirked, before patting Cole lightly on the back. Slowly he turned to face him. "You look after yourself, eh, Cole?"

"S-Sure. Thanks," Cole offered a small smile and laughed quietly. "It was nice catching up with you."

"I couldn't have said it better myself! Well, see ya, Ninja!" And just like that he disappeared off the ship and into his car, the loud growl of the engine sounding moments before the flashy vehicle speed off into the distance.

* * *

Cole sat on his bed. The room was cold, like, unnaturally cold. He had yet to come into contact with Zane again which confirmed the raven's suspicions that the Nindroid was not anywhere in the bedroom. Maybe it was because Kai wasn't in there; someone with such sexual desires was sure to heat up a room in seconds, surely. Suddenly, this got the black ninja thinking.

He chewed on his lip as he scanned the room below him. Anything that could make him upset, that was all he needed. He couldn't just forget, brush off, or simply dismiss the fact that he was raped and assaulted countless times; it was stupid. Was he so used to being treated like a whore, that it didn't faze him anymore? Was that all the was? Just excepting his destiny to obey the orders of his masters'?

"Lloyd. Can… Can I ask you something, please? Cole furrowed his brows doubtfully as the blond closed the door behind him, making his way up the ladder to sit opposite his friend.

"Go ahead." He grinned assuringly. This is nice, Cole thought. He hadn't had someone sit down with him like this in years.

"Am i a sex toy? Like, do I actually have to bother committing for a relationship, or do I just sit and wait for them to get horny?"

The Green ninja let his mouth fall open in perplextion as he blinked. Did he really just say that? "I… Wait, what? Of-Of course not, Cole! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know… It's just that lately I've kind of accidentally seduced every other guy who crosses my path…" His eyes dimmed miserably and he sniffed, looking down at his hands. "I honestly don't want to be alive. I hate this place. I tried once and Jay stopped me, I think I tried another time, I can't remember. I'm quickly loosing my will to live and nothing is doing anything to stop me from trying."

"My mother. Sh-She's got some kind of degree or whatever in Psychology or something like that." Lloyd smiled. Cole could see that the boy was trying not breakdown as well, both of them not enjoying depressing situation they were a part of. "I could ask her to come up and talk with you, maybe even get to to stop being suicidal; that would be good."

Cole inhaled a shaky breath and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, chuckling light-heartedly as Lloyd did the same, both teens sighing. "I think I'm overreacting." Cole breathed. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, by the way."

"Are you kidding me? Cole, I'm actually super glad we had the chat. Sure, not any new information, but hopefully you can be well enough for us to start training with you again."

(Time skip)

Kai groaned loudly as he fell backwards into his bed, staring upwards with tired eyes. It was nice, knowing that Misako was going to visit them soon, but slightly inconvenient as well. He knew that Cole would start crying and pouring his heart out; he couldn't have that, it would ruin everything. Things would become so goddamn awkward and uncomfortable, especially now that Zane was smoothly coming back online with a full charge.

"Fuck…" His voice trailed off irritably as he closed his eyes in hopes of actually sleeping for once. A few moments past before his senses were listening in on something. Cautiously he sat up in bed, brows furrowed in mild concern at the oddly suggestive noises. Kai chewed his lip and made his way up the short, wooden ladder of the bunk bed, kicking his lips slowly as the younger boy stared at him with a lustful smirk. So lustful, in fact, that it looked as if Cole was in desperate pain.

"K-Kai…" He whimpered, moving his hands between his thighs to play with himself some more, shivering as he fidgeted in the covers. The Fire Master only watched in sheer bewilderment as the flustered boy continued to pleasure himself, frequently gasping out his spectator's name. Kai had a major erection. His eyes said no but his hormones said otherwise, every single encounter with Cole's trembling, sex driven body flooding into his brain all at once; it was beautiful.

"I… Cole what do you want?" Slowly he clambered onto the bed, watching so intensely that his hard on threatened to bust through his boxers and jeans.

"F-Fuck me," Cole exclaimed. He swallowed thickly as Kai's entire expression changed in a matter of seconds. The once calm ninja suddenly pounced on top of the smaller teen, taking no time at all to whip off the black skinny jeans, happy that he was already shirtless due to the heat. To his surprise, Kai pulled out a condom packet from his jean pocket, unbuckling his jeans and taking off his boxers before skidding it on at lightning speed. Now both boys stark naked, they gradually looked at each other. No one moved as they just simply stared.

Cole giggled quietly, blushing even more than before.

"Wh-What's so funny?"

The raven shook his head, dismissing the question with a light squeal of laughter. He was so confused. First he'd been touching himself, and now he was laughing like a child. "How… How's your arm?"

"My arm? Cole, this isn't really the time to be asking questions. My arm is fine, Nya said it's not as deep as they originally thought." He let out an impatient grunt. "Can we get back to fucking, now?"

Cole nodded sharply, carefully resting his head down comfortably on the pillow beneath it. He smiled softly as he heard Kai massage some sweet scented lube in his hands, before getting to work. "Ah…!"

"Good boy…" The brunet purred seductively, hesitating slightly as Cole bucked his hips upwards at the pleasuring touch. "Let's see what it's like for you to get a bit naughty… shall we…?"


End file.
